A Serial Murder (Monochrome)
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah awal untuk sebuah aksi. Dan wujud dari sebuah intuisi. Zaigon adalah tempat pertama. Jadi, apa dan bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah keberhasilan untuk SG atau keberhasilan itu malah miliknya? Si pria di balik layar?
1. Eins

_Monochrome: Hai_

_._

Sebuah pop up notifikasi muncul. Aku melirik tak niat.

Heh -cuma sekata? Benar-banar menyebalkan.

.

_Goldendrago: Hn, apa?_

_Monochrome: mana yang lebih berharga, warna abu-abu atau hitam pekat?_

_._

Tidak salah tanyakan?

.

_Goldendrago: Untuk apa?_

_Monochorme: aku cuma tanya. Kupikir, aku sedang butuh saran. _

_._

Monochrome. Satu warna, solid. Aku kenal orang ini via aplikasi chat dua bulan lalu. Dia pelukis. Pelukis _close up_. Aku suka karyanya. Tapi orang ini menyebalkan. Tiap chat, yang dia tanyakan hanya soal warna.

_._

_Goldendrago: abu-abu._

_Monochrome: kenapa tidak hitam?_

_Goldendrago: apa perlu kuberi alasan?_

.

Semenit berikutnya...

Tak ada balasan.

Khas sekali. Mister Monochrome tidak tahu diri. Begitu dijawab kau langsung menghilang dan kembali lagi seenaknya nanti.

_._

_Goldendrago: Aku off, G'night. _

_Goldendrago is off_

_Monochrome: Iya, selamat malam. Akan ada lukisan baru besok._

* * *

Monochrome

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary: Mereka tidak pernah sadar siapa yang mereka hadapi di balik layar. Yang ada di depan mereka cuma kata 'omong kosong' yang megantar surat kematian.

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, dll

* * *

Malam datang lebih cepat hari ini. Aku sudah duduk di depan laptop. Ngobrol via dunia maya dengan Mister Monochrome.

.

_Monochrome: Aku sudah upload. Bisa kau lihat di timeline._

Satu baris kalimat tertera di layar begitu aku sign-in. Lagi-lagi si Mister Monochrome.

_Goldendrago: Lukisan apa?_

_Monochrome: Perempuan telanjang._

.

Hah? Orang ini tidak sedang mabukkan? Lukisan perempuan telanjang? Di timeline yang dilihat ratusan orang?

Huh –dasar sinting. Dia ini benar-benar pelukis nyentrik.

_._

_Goldendrago: Kau bercanda._

_Monochorme: Aku tidak tahu._

_Goldendrago: tolong ingatkan aku kenapa aku mau jadi teman ngobrol mu._

_Monochrome: Entahlah. Aku lupa._

.

Bagus, sialan. Aku menyesal bertanya padamu.

_._

_Monochrome tagged you on one of his picture –_sebuah pop up muncul dari sudut layar.

.

Dia serius? Men-tag-ku di lukisan perempuan telanjang. Sinting. Apa sih maunya? Ini kedua kalinya si idiot itu membuatku naik pitam dalam sebulan.

_._

_Goldendrago: WTF? Buat apa kau men-tag-ku di lukisan vulgarmu itu HAH?_

_Monochrome: Kau belum lihat._

_Goldendrago: tapi aku sudah bisa bayangkan! Untag aku bodoh._

_Monochrome: lihat dulu. Aku akan terima komentarmu nanti._

_Monochrome: Besok. Aku ada pekerjaan._

_Monochrome: mana yang bagus, biru atau merah muda?_

_Monochrome: Tidak jadi. Malam._

_._

Apa maunya si nyentrik ini? Aku menggeram pelan. Menekan bagian notifikasi. Sekali lagi mengklik ke pemberitahun yang tadi baru masuk.

Loading beberapa detik.

Layar laptop sekarang diisi gambar besar –close up seorang wanita tanpa pakaian. Sialan, dia serius?

"_Beautiful Muse" –Monochrome. Kurasa proporsi tubuhnya lumayan bagus. Matanya indah._

Aku balik menatap lukisannya. Kalau dilihat ulang. Wanita itu tidak benar-benar telanjang. Bagian kemaluan dan payudaranya ditutupi semacam kain merah. Dan mata si perempuan diganti dengan dua bunga mawar beda warna. Abu-abu dan hitam.

Kacau.

Tapi itu nilai lebihnya.

Dan wajah wanita itu. Sial, dia cantik.

_._

_Monochrome: Tidak perlu berterimakasih untuk lukisannya. Anggap ini hadiah ulangtahunmu Mister Drago._

_Goldendrago: Aku tak bilang suka lukisanmu. Warnanya kacau. Apalagi bunga mawar itu._

_Monochorme: Kau suka. Sudahlah. Jangan banyak protes._

.

Kenapa aku bisa tahan tetap omong kosongnya yang membuat naik pitam?

Cepat-cepat aku mengetik untuk membalas,

_Dengar ya aku-_

_._

_Monochrome is offline._

.

Brengsek.

Mataku melihat layar lain. Lukisannya. Wanita berwajah cantik tanpa mata. Rambut ikal tubuh kecil. Mulus.

Sial, dia benar. Wanita ini memang cantik, aku tak bisa bohong.

* * *

Hari mendung, hujan turun. Mayat seorang wanita hanyut di hulu sungai. Tanpa mata. Tanpa darah. Bibirnya membiru dan rambutnya habis terpangkas.

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryout, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tujuh orang muda-mudi duduk melingkar di meja bundar dalam ruangan putih.

"Nggak bisa liat orang senang sedikit, Akashi?" Aomine Daiki mendengus kesal.

Akashi membalas dengan tatapan jengah. "Berhenti meracuni otakmu dengan pornografi, Daiki," balasanya.

"Akashi-kun, bisa tolong katakan ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami di sini? Ini tengah malam," Kuroko Tetsuya menengahi, suaranya pelan. Tangan di mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

Tuhan, dia ngantuk berat.

Mata Akashi memicing tajam, dia menyahut "Tapi sebagian dari kalian belum tidur." Tangan mengetuk meja polymer.

Sayangnya tatapan yang biasa membuat orang langsung tegang itu tak berfungsi baik. Sebagian mahluk hidup di ruang itu malah hilang dalam gelap kelopak mata.

Sebut saja salah satunya Kise Ryouta. Atau contoh lain yang lebih lelap, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Akashi menggeram.

"Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi. Bangun atau ku kuliti kalian satu-satu."

Satu ancaman ampuh. Ya, ancaman ampuh.

Kise berjengit kaget. Mata terbuka lebar-lebar dan langsung gelagapan di atas kursi.

Midorima, di samping Kuroko, langsung duduk tegap dengan kacamata melorot.

Murasakibara, masih tidur. Si giganatisme itu masih lelap dengan air liur di sudut mulut.

Wajah Akashi masam. Tapi setidaknya, ini lebih baik.

"Aku mau kalian semua serius," ucap Akashi. Pelipisnya berkerut menahan kantuk yang juga menyerang.

Kalau bukan karena atasan idiot yang menghubunginya tiga menit sebelum tengah malam, ini tidak akan terjadi.

_Reo brengsek, awas kau nanti._

Satu tangan terangkat –Momoi Satsuki, wanita itu menguap pelan, "Akashi-kun, tak bisa kita bahas ini besok? Kalau cuma gara-gara Dai-chan kau jadi memanggil kami semua. Itu nggak adil. Kalau ada kasus baru, suruh saja Dai-chan yang nggak punya kerjaan," dia meracau setengah mengigau. Seditik saja bertemu bantal, bisa dipastikan dia langsung lelap.

"Kau bisa salahkan Daiki," ketukan di atas meja berhenti, "memang salah si idiot itu pekerjaan ini dilimpahkan pada kita."

Aomine langsung memasang wajah protes. Dia tidak terima, "Hoi! Yang salah perhitungan itu Midorima bukan aku!"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya Shintarou bisa salah perhitungan?"

"Dia kan manusia, pasti bisa salah."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi dalam misi itu, yang jadi keledainya kau."

Dibalas dingin begitu, Aomine diam, "Maksudumu?" otaknya masih belum pulih dari foto eksotis Mai-chan di majalah terbaru.

"Akashicchi mau bilang kalau kau bodoh," Kise membalas setengah niat. Membagi fokusnya untuk mempertahankan fungsi mata yang tinggal beberapa watt.

Kuroko yang melihat keadaan si pirang menydorkan permen rasa mint. Bisa bahaya kalau Kise sampai ketiduran. Dia tidak mau kehilangan patnernya karena ancaman ketua mereka -Akashi. Kise lebih baik daripada Aomine.

"Hei!"

"Dai-chan memang bodoh,"

"Ya, itu salahmu. Kegagalan dalam khasus Hanamiya disebabkan otak dengkulmu."

"Mine-chin lebih sering pakai otot,"

Murasakibara menguap lalu tidur lagi.

"WOI!"

Akashi bisa merasakan denyut nyeri di kepalanya.

Anak buahnya ini memang abnormal semua.

"Cukup," geram si ketua. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian bukan untuk adu mulut," sungutnya emosi.

Semua bungkam. Tanda warning mengaung dalam kepala. Jangan buat Akashi Seijuuro marah atau gaji bulanan mereka bisa dipotong habis. Lebih parah, mereka bisa langsung tutup buku dari agensi.

"Kasus ini akan diproritaskan pada Tim Omega, dan Beta. Setelah kegagalan Alpha, kalian bertindak jadi back up, mengerti?"

Kise langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Aku nolak! Kemarin aku baru selesai misi gabungan sama Momocchi! Kurokocchi juga bar-"

"Perintahku, absolute. Kau mau melawan?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, selesai."

Kise merengut. Tapi tidak berani komentar. Dia, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung pergi keluar pintu setelah Akashi bilang selesai. Cuma Kuroko yang tersisa di dalam dengan Akashi yang menyender ke kursi.

Kelihatan sekali kalau si ketua lelah.

"Akashi-kun, ada masalah dengan Furihata-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Akashi diam. Tangan di dahi, pria itu melirik Kuroko sebentar. "Itu tidak ada hubungan dengan pekerjaan Tetsuya."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," tambahnya tanpa melihat Kuroko. "Pastikan saja kau bisa membuat Ryouta tidak berulah di tugas kalian berikutnya."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk paham.

* * *

_Joker: Hai, Mr. MC, apa kabar?_

_._

Pria di depan layar tertegun sebentar. Beberapa saat senyumnya melebar.

.

_Monochrome: Imayoshi? Well, tak pernah lebih baik._

_Joker: Hei :9 no real name term. Sudah lupa?_

_Monochrome: Aku cuma memastikan kalau ini acc mu. Terakhir kali, acc-mu berhasil di hack bodoh._

_Joker: Serius? Pantas tiba-tiba kau menghilang dari friend list-ku._

_._

Semangkok kentang goreng di taruh di atas meja. Si pria di depan layar menggumankan kata 'bodoh' sebelum mengambil kentang gorengnya.

.

_Monochrome: Punya kenalan menarik? Aku butuh inspirasi baru untuk lukisan._

_Joker: Lukisan? Untuk pameran?_

_Monochrome: Hobi_

_Joker: Keh –masih zaman eh?_

.

Sudut bibir si pria di depan layar berkedut. Tidak terima.

"Dasar brengsek," umpatnya. Dia melirik sudut kamarnya yang gelap.

Sebuah kanvas besar bersender di pojok dinding.

.

_Monochrome: ... _

_Monochrome: Kau tidak mengerti hobiku_

_Joker: Ma, ma, aku mengerti Mr. MC. Aku punya satu kandidat kalau kau mau._

_Monochrome: Siapa? Aku mau yang punya mata abu-abu._

_Joker: Abu-abu ya..._

_Monochrome: ?_

_Joker: Haizaki .S_

_._

"Haizaki?" lampu layar menerangi pipi pucatnya. Pria itu meneguk kopi dalam gelas dekat mangkok.

Otot wajahnya menengang. Muka tanpa ekspresi itu berubah jadi ekspresif.

Apalagi, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah foto muncul di layar.

.

_Joker: Ini yang namanya Haizaki._

_._

Pria di depan layar menjilat bibir atasanya yang terasa kering.

.

_Monochrome: Aku ambil. Mau ditukar apa?_

_Joker: Biasa, info. Kirim data agensi SG bagian divisi pimpinan Akashi Seiuujuro._

_Monochrome: Ku kirim e-mail lima menit lagi._

* * *

**To Be continue**

* * *

Aku punya pertanyaan.

Apa kesan kalian waktu pertama kali baca fanfic ini?

Ini bener nggak masuknya rated T?

Untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, terimakasih :D


	2. Zwei

Monochrome

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary: _Monochrome, _dia adalah si pria di balik layar dengan lukisan dan kegilaannya. Secret Guard, mereka adalah agensi penjaga keamanan yang bekerja di balik bayangan instansi kepolisian pemerintah. Si pembunuh, dia adalah dalang yang merebut banyak nyawa. Tapi, siapa si pembunuh? Siapa mereka? Siapa si Monochrome?

Warining: AU, Typo(s), OOC, dll

* * *

Kise merengut seharian. Kuroko melirik si pirang itu sebal.

"Kise-kun, tolong serius. Akashi-kun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucupannya."

"Tapi Kurokocchi, ini satu map isinya delapan puluh tiga lembar seperempat. Mana selesai baca sehari?" jawab Kise sambil merengek. Rambut berantakan dan matanya bengkak. Akibat nyata jam tidur yang makin menurun karena ulah Akashi Seijuuro selaku ketua.

Bayangkan, tiga misi satu minggu! Ugh, untung ada Kuroko, Momoi dan Murasakibara yang juga terlibat dalam misi laknat itu.

Kuroko menyodorkan map coklat ke arah Kise –lagi, "Kau bisa baca novel setebal 350 halaman dalam sehari disaat terdesak. Ini tidak sampai setengahnya."

"Kurokocchi jahat!" Kise mendorong map yang disodorkan Kuroko, "ini kan beda ukuran kertas!"

"Ini demi kebaikkan Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko datar. Masih keras kepala.

Si pirang merajuk, "Ini namanya pemaksaan."

"Ini tugas."

"Ini peninda –HWAA!"

Adu mulut mereka berhenti. Kise berjengit dari kursi begitu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya tiba-tiba.

Itu Murasakibara dengan beberapa cup es krim dipelukan. "Kise-chin mau?" pria tinggi itu bertanya lugu.

_Sialan, jantungku bisa copot tahu!_

Kise mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya serasa lompat keluar tadi. Dia kemudian protes, "Murasakicchi, kalau mau nawarin yang normal dong!"

Tapi memang nasib. Protesnya tak diacuhkan. Murasakibara sudah berbalik ke arah Kuroko dan memberikan si biru muda satu cup es krim rasa vanilla.

"Terimakasih Murasakibara-kun,"

"Hoi!" Kise cemberut.

Tapi dia masih diabaikan. Setengah hati ia akhirnya mengambil map coklat itu karena ngambek.

Murasakibara tersenyum kecil ke arah Kuroko. Memang rahasia umum kalau Kise baru mau kerja setelah bad mood.

Kuroko balas tersenyum melihat teman satu tim-nya mau diajak kompromi.

* * *

Pria itu menguap leber. Mengklik tombol enter di keypad lalu menyesap isi cangkir.

.

_Monochrome: Lihat kreasi baruku._

_Joker: Lukisan?_

_Monochrome: bukan, _

_Monochorme: kau pikir hobiku cuma satu?_

.

Seringai di wajahnya melebar. Pria di depan layar mengklik ikon kamera dan mengirim sebuah gambar di jendela chat.

Sebuah toples berisi satu bola mata dalam cairan kimia menyala.

.

_Joker: Wow, iris abu-abu?_

_Monochrome: Bukan, ini hitam legam._

_Monochrome: Lukisanku baru selesai dua hari lagi._

.

Si pria di depan layar melirik onggokan mayat di atas tempat tidurnya sekilas.

Dia mengambil buku sketsa di samping laptopnya dan mulai menoreh di atas kertas.

.

_Joker: Kutunggu! Aku tak sabar menunggu. Aku penggemarmu lagipula~_

.

Sebuah pop up lain muncul di sudut layar. Sebuah undangan chat baru.

.

_Goldendrago: Hoi, kapan kau upload lukisan baru?_

_._

Layar baru terbuka di samping layar chat-nya dengan Joker.

Goldendrago. Salah satu penikmat lukisannya.

Pria itu menimbang sebentar, lalu mengetik balasan.

.

_Monochrome: Tunggu mood. _

_._

Pop up lainnya muncul. Pesan baru dari Joker.

.

_Joker: yang di sini tak suka menunggu~ :)_

_Monochrome: Hn, iya. _

_Monochrome: Mau meeting untuk reuni?_

_Joker: Aku sibuk tahu. Yang kerja di sana orang menyusahkan semua. Kau pikir gampang tembusnya?_

_Monochrome: Oh, ya. _

_Monochrome: Mereka semua menyebalkan. Terutama ketuanya. Setan berselubung polisi._

_Joker: That's my best man. Kau memang sumber informasi terpercaya, mate._

_._

DRTT

Ponsel di dekat cangkir kopinya bergetar. Si pria memutar matanya jengah.

Pengganggu.

"Tidak bisa melihat orang senang, idiot," gumamnya

.

_Goldendrago: Hoi, bodoh._

_._

_Joker: Mr. MC? _

_._

_Monochrome is offline_

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro, 20 tahun. Pemimpin Divisi ke-4 dari 5 divisi tunggal di agensi SG –_Secret Guard_. Dia mengepalai 12 orang yang dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Tim Alfa, Beta, dan Omega.

Setiap tim dipimpian dua orang utama.

Aomine Daiki dan Midorima Shintaro untuk tim Alfa. Momoi Satsuki dan Murasakibara Atsushi untuk tim Beta. Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk tim Omega.

Sejauh ini pekerjaan anak buahnya selalu berhasil memenuhi standarisasinya –yang berarti, sempurna, tanpa cacat.

Namun sayang semua itu baru dihancurkan Aomine Daiki selaku pemimpin tim unggulan mereka ketika penangkapan Hanamiya. Si psikopat licik yang sudah jadi target mereka selama dua tahun.

Mahluk brengsek itu lolos begitu saja karena kecerobohan Aomine.

Semua persiapa selama dua tahun yang dibuat hati-hati jadi sia-sia.

Dan sekarang, mereka dilimpahi tugas baru. Kasus pembunuhan berantai. Dan Akashi terpaksa memberi tanggung jawab kasus ini pada tim Omega. Kise dan Kuroko.

Bukannya dia tidak percaya pada dua anak buahnya yang terkenal bertolak belakang tapi kompak itu. Dibanding tim Alfa dan Beta, Omega punya cara unik sendiri untuk menangani kasus mereka. Kadang Akashi sendiri harus memutar otak dua kali ketika mendengar rencana mereka yang terkesan 'ajaib'.

Bayangkan saja rencana ala bocah dari otak Kise digabung dengan akurasi insting Kuroko.

_Korban yang ditemukan sejauh ini adalah 5 wanita muda dan tiga anak kecil (2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki). Semua ditemukan dalam kondisi yang sama. Tidak ada bekas kekerasn, tubuh mereka dihanyutkan ke sungai, tanpa rambut dan tanpa mata._

Akashi membaca ulang review laporan dalam map. Satu paragraph itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Pembunuhan ini bukan karena dendam. Itu kesimpulan awal yang bisa ia tangkap. Ini sebuah bentuk kegilaan. Ketidakwarasan yang mengakar di masyarakat.

Ini kasus berat

"_Akashi-kun, kau yakin mau menyuruh Ki-chan dan Tetsu-kun? Mereka baru kembali kemarin loh," _–ucapan Momoi Satsuki tadi pagi mengiang di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba.

Itu yang jadi beban kepalanya sejak kemarin. Memberikan misi ini pada tim Omega berarti menambah bobot tugas mereka. Dan untuk bulan ini, mereka sudah memenuhi jam standarisasi tugas.

Akashi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia perlu bicara dengan tim Omega langsung.

Dia memencet tombol dekat mikropon di atas meja, "Suruh Ryouta dan Tetsuya ke ruanganku. 15 menit."

* * *

Momoi berdiri bersisian dengan Aomine, di depan Kise dan Kuroko.

Dalam keadaan Kise yang fokus membaca, Kuroko yang masih makan es krim vanila, Momoi yang berkacak pinggang kesal, dan Aomine yang menatap jengah kumpulan itu.

"Minta maaf sama Tetsu-kun dan Ki-chan!" suruh Momoi galak. Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. Minta maaf untuk apa? Begitu raut wajahnya bertanya.

Sedangkan Kise baru membalik halaman ke empat puluh sembilan setelah dua jam berduet dengan isi laporan.

Aomine mendecih, "Apa salahku, hah?" tanyanya tidak peduli.

Momoi cemberut. "Gara-gara kau, tim-nya Tetsu-kun dan tim-ku jadi harus kena imbas. Yang biasa tugas lapangan kan kau dan Midorin."

Sebelah alis Aomine naik, "Kise dan Tetsu juga biasa, kan? Malah mereka yang jadi gudang senja-"

"Ahominecchi! Aku masih dendam padamu. Gantikan AK-47 ku!"

Begitu kata senjata terucap, Kise langsung mengenyahkan fokusnya dari laporan yang ribet itu. Kenangan akan AK-47-nya yang dikembalikan dalam keadaan mengenaskan kembali tergambar di kepala.

Aomine buang muka merasa bersalah.

"Er –model yang seperti itu susah dicari Kise,"

"Bukan susah dicari. Aomine-kun saja yang tidak mau mencari."

"Tetsu –kau tidak membantu tahu!"

"Bayar dari gajimu saja, sini."

"What? Nggak sudi. Gaji itu kan pribadi! AK-47 mu itu punya agensi,"

"AHOMINE! Yang namnya senejata dari tim Omega itu asli beli sendiri!" teriak Kise emosi. Map di tangan langsung dibanting ke meja.

Mengingat AK-47 kesayangannya yang baru dibeli tiga bulan melayang di tangan Aomine itu rasanya... nyesek!

"So? Kalau begitu kenapa senjatanya kau taruh di meja kantor?" Aomine membalas tak mau kalah.

Kise menggeram. Tangan menggebrak meja, "Lagi kubersihkan! Aho," makinya kesal. Efek kurang tidur menyerang, "Makanya kalau pakai punya orang, tanya dulu! Jangan asal ambil! Sekarang ganti!"

"Nggak sudi, Mai-chan ada edisi spesial minggu ini tahu!"

DUAGH

"Dai-chan BAKA," Momoi menjitak kepal Aomine kencang. "Kau ini! Akashi-kun sudah bilangkan berhent meracuni otakmu dengan pornografi?"

Kis merengut, "Ahominecchi nggak bakal dikasih izin masuk gudang senjata, setuju Kurokocchi?" putusnya garang.

"Tanpa penolakan, Kise-kun," Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

"WOII!"

Kise duduk, masih manyun mengingat AK-47-nya yang sudah almarhum. Dia pun kembali membaca laporan yang baru empat puluh sembilan halaman terlirik.

Sedang Aomine mulai debat mulutnya dengan Momoi ketika si wanita mengunkit masalah ganti rugi 'tragedi AK-47' kesayangan Kise.

* * *

_New Photo Collection of Monochrome –2 photo was added. _

"_Mortis"_

_._

Lama sekali rasanya sejak Mister Monochrome sialan itu meng-upload lukisan baru di timeline-nya.

.

_Goldendarago: Apa ini?_

_Monochrome: Lukisan_

_Goldendrago: Bukan itu. Aku tahu itu lukisan. Temanya apa?_

_Monochrome: Kau lihat judul koleksinya, kan?_

_Goldendrago: Mortis?_

_Monochrome: kau pikir?_

_Goldendrago: Aku tak mengerti bodoh..._

_Monochrome: orang bodoh memang selalu menyadari kebodohan mereka._

_Goldendrago: Hei!_

_._

Kalau bukan karena lukisannya, sudah ku blokir orang ini dari friend list-ku. Dasar brengsek.

* * *

Tangannya menyapu kuas pelan-pelan di atas kanvas. Setelah memberikan sentuhan terakhir, dia mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan lukisannya dalam bentuk pixel.

Di lain sisi, di layar laptop-nya, sebuah pop up muncul.

Sebuah pesan dari Joker.

.

_Joker: What a nice picture! Kau jual untuk pameran?_

_Monochrome: Ini koleksi. Tidak dijual._

_Joker: Sayang sekali, dear. Well, Mr. MC, masalah reuni. Kita atur saja via e-mail. Chatting itu tempat santai._

_Monochrome: terserah kau._

_Joker: Itu lukisan Haizaki bukan?_

_Monochrome: Terciri ya?_

_Joker: Tidak begitu, hanya menebak. Tebakan beruntung kurasa *grin*_

_Monochrome: Ya, memang Haizaki yang kau tunjukan gambarnya waktu itu. Kualitas warna matanya lumayan._

_Joker: Dan judulnya 'Mortis'... klop!Haha _

_Joker: ini lukisan bercerita kan?_

_Monochrome: Hn. Masih jauh dari selesai._

_Joker: Aku tertarik dengan konsep ini. Kapan lanjutannya?_

_Monochrome: Tunggu aku punya waktu senggang._

_Joker: ?_

_._

Pria di depan layar laptopnya diam. Kapan dia akan meneruskan lukisan itu? Dia balik bertanya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir si pria mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas. Menekan enter, lalu log out.

.

_Monochrome: Kalau SG sudah hancur._

_Monochrome is offline._

_Joker: Kau offline di saat yang nggak pas terus, Mr. MC._

* * *

**To Be Continued.**_  
_

Penasaran? Ikuti terus ceritanya!

* * *

A/N: Ayo main tebak-tebakan. Siapa si Monochrome atau Mr. MC ini?

* * *

P.S: Thanks for the review guys :D

oshiruko: Sip, terimakasih masukkannya! Ini sudah update semoga bisa dinikmati xD

Ada yang tanya, apakah ini nyelipin romance? Aku nggak ada rencana sama sekali buat nyelipin romance kok :3 Kalaupun ada, udah dari awal aku buat ini langsung pasangannya siapa dengan siapa. Tapi, aku emang nggak kepikiran, dan kedepannya juga nggak ada niat masukin romance.

Tapi buat siapapun yang bisa ngejawab siapa si Monochrome bener (Tidak akan dikasih tahu itu benar atau salah sebelum dia ketahuan langsung di cerita) anda request pairing? Akan dipertimbangkan :D

* * *

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)


	3. Drei

Monochrome

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary: Monochrome, satu warna, berbagai kisah. Apa kau siap?

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll

* * *

'_... Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria tanpa identitas. Dari hasil otopsi polisi, tidak ditemukan adanya tanda kekerasan di tubuh korban. Diduga korban terkait dengan pembunuhan berantai yang sedang hangat di berit-'_

Kapan isi siarin TV Jepang bisa jauh dari berita pembunuhan? Aku sudah tinggal di sini tiga tahun tapi itu terus beritanya.

_._

_Goldendrago: Hei, kau lihat berita di TV?_

_Monochrome: Berita apa? Aku sedang melukis._

_Goldendrago: Pembunuhan. _

_Goldendrago: Kau ini tipe orang minim informasi ya?_

_Monochrome: Kau itu tipe orang sok tahu yang tidak tahu apa-apa ya?_

.

Sialan.

Orang ini rasanya makin menyebalkan saja tiap hari!

Aku cepat-cepat membalas hinaannya. Huh -kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghinaku, Mister Monochrome sok pintar?

_._

_Goldendrago: Yang sok tahu itu bukannya kau?_

_Monochrome: Lebih bagus coklat pasir atau coklat tanah._

_Goldendrago: Hah?_

.

Dia mengabaikanku...

Brengsek kau. Kalau aku tidak ingat ini satu-satunya aset elektronik milikku, mungkin sudah kubanting laptop ini karena ulahmu.

_._

_Monochrome: Kalau kau tidak tahu dua-duanya juga tidak masalah._

_Goldendrago: Coklat pasir. Aku tidak sebodoh itu._

_Monochrome: Baguslah._

.

Tahan, jangan emosi. Kau akan menyesal kalau sampai memblokir si brengsek ini dari friend list-mu.

_._

_Goldendrago: ..._

_Monochrome is offline._

.

Serius, kalau, bukan, karena, lukisannya, aku, akan, memblokir, orang, itu, dari, friend, list, ku.

SIALAN!

* * *

Ruangan lenggang seperti biasa. Ruangan khusus itu milik divisi 4, ruang putih. Dan seperti namanya yang ruangan putih, semua furniture dan bagian dinding berwarna putih dan bersih dari debu kecoklatan.

Kise, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Murasakibara duduk di kursi yang ada. Dalam keadaan tegap dan siap. Well, pengecualin untuk Murasakibara karena dia sudah lelap dengan kepala di atas meja.

Akashi selaku pemimpin rapat duduk di kursi paling ujung. Ekspresi wajahnya adalah yang paling serius.

"Kalian sudah baca semua laporannya," tanya Akashi memulai rapat koordinasi.

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Tangan Momoi terangkat, "Apa ada ciri lebih spesifik selain tanpa kekerasan atau tanpa mata dan tanpa rambut? Maksudku, di laporan itu ditulis bahwa semua korban dibius. Tapi, hanya modal obat tidur? Bukan jenis obat kimia lain?" wanita itu bertanya dalam tone stabil penuh selidik.

Sebuah catatan dan pulpen sudah sedia di tangan untuk dapat informasi tambahan.

Akashi mengangguk paham, "Yang lainnya," ia kembali bertanya.

Kini gantian Kise yang angkat tangan.

"Apa mungkin si pembunuh memotong rambut korban untuk dijadikan rambut buat bonekanya supaya bisa dibuat main? Atau mungkin dia buka toko wig... jadi, dia melakukan itu untuk menghemat biaya?"

Semua diam.

Kise memang bocah.

Tatapan jengah terarah kepada Kise. "Abaikan, pertanyaan lain," ujar Akashi tidak peduli.

"Jahat~" si pirang mengumam sebal.

Kuroko, selaku anggota rapat terakhir yang sadar, mengangkat tangan, "Apa ada-"

**BRAKKK** –ini suara pintu yang dipaksa terbuka.

Mibuchi Reo muncul denga efek glitter yang berkilau. Tanpa permisi pria itu memotong pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Sei-chan~ Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya pemilik agensi SG itu riang. Melenggok masuk dari pintu yang kini terbuka lebar.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya melihat kemunculan si ketua yang dicapnya brengsek itu dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kami baru mulai, bisa kau masuk pakai cara normal?"

"No, no, no. Cara tadi itu lebih keren. Ini juga untuk pelatihan loh."

"Pelatihan orang tidak waras," balas Akashi dingin. Ia bertanya, dalam kepala, kenapa agensi yang punya kemampuan luar biasa ini bisa dikepalai oleh orang yang luar biasa tidak waras macam Mibuchi Reo.

"Sei-chan dingin sekali sih," ucap Reo gemas. Berkacak pinggang kesal.

Pelipis Akashi berkerut, "Reo, kau bukan banci berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'," protesnya.

Mata Reo memicing, "_Ane_, sudah kub-"

"AKASHI! DIMANA DATA SI HANAMIYA BRENGSEK ITU HAH? SIALAN SI BEDEBAH ITU! DIA BERANI MENGATAI KEMAMPUAN ANAK BUAHKU SETARA MONYET! KUBUNUH MAHLUK ITU! BUNUH!"

Interupsi baru datang. Hyuuga Junpei ketua divisi 3 muncul. Wajah garang, otot pelipis berkedut, muka merah.

Anak buah Akashi yang tadi sedang rapat serius –kecuali Murasakibara –memutar mata imajinatif.

Kenapa jadi kacau begini?

Kise menguap, masih merasakan kantuk yang tidak bisa diobati karena jam tidurnya belum kembali normal.

Kuroko, diam, menyesal sedikit punya atasan tertinggi macam Reo.

Momoi, cemberut, gemas sendiri karena misi lapangan pertamanya malah kacau.

Murasakibara, tidur, jangan tanyakan bagaimana dia bisa tetap lelap setelah semua suara berisik itu.

Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kalian berdua, bicara normal atau kulempar kalian keluar dengan gunting," dan memberi satu ancaman ampuh.

Ya, ancaman ampuh.

Reo dan Junpei langsung bungkam.

Kemampuan lempar-melempar gunting Akashi tidak boleh diragukan. Kemampuan khusus si ketua divisi empat dalam urusan 'gunting' sudah terkenal di seluruh plosok SG. Dan, walaupun tingkat mereka lebih tinggi dari pada Akashi, gunting lemparan Akashi tidak mengenal tingkatan pangkat.

Kalau sudah jadi sasaran, rasanya tak ada celah untuk mengelak.

* * *

_Monochrome: Joker._

.

Imayoshi Shouichi menguap lebar-lebar ketika suara pop up terdengar dari laptopnya. Pria berambut klimis itu melirik sekilas layar laptop yang kembali menyala.

Sedetik kemudian, melirik angka waktu di sudut desktop.

00.19

"Cih, tidak tahu waktu tidur apa?" gerutunya. Beringsut dari futon ke depan layar laptop.

Baru saja dia mau menekan tombol shut down ketika sadar nama yang tertera di dalam pop up.

_A new message from Monochrome._

Niatnya mematikan laptop langsung batal. Imayoshi Souchiro langsung mencari kacamata bacanya.

.

_Joker: Tumben sekali, Mr. MC? Ada apa? _

_Joker: Tidak biasanya kau mulai chat duluan._

_Joker: Sorry kalau baru balas, ini tengah malam, kau tahu kegiatan orang kalau malam kan?_

_Monochrome: Makan cacing dengan darah serigala._

_Joker: Sudah kubilang, maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak suka menunggu._

_Monochrome: Kau berhutang padaku._

.

Imayoshi memutar mata membaca sederet kalimat itu. Mr. MC ini terlalu berlebihan. Dia cuma telat membalas pesan itu lima belas menit. Lagipula, Mr. MC ini harusnya bersyukur. Kalau ini orang lain, Imayoshi tidak akan segan mengabaikan pesannya dan pergi berlabuh dalam mimpi.

_._

_Joker: Baiklah._

_Joker: Jadi apa?_

_Monochrome: Kau sudah bertemu Wolfree?_

_Joker: Si serigala kampung itu?_

_Monochrome: iya_

_Joker: Sudah, ketemu di pub pinggir kota. Buat apa?_

_Monochrome: Oh._

_Monochrome: Selamat malam._

.

Mr. MC ini kadang memang bajingan.

"Brengsek," umpat Imayoshi dengan senyum jengkel.

* * *

Mibuchi Reo dan Hyuuga Junpei sudah keluar dari ruang putih. Rung khusus milik divisi 4 itu hanya diisi oleh dia dan empat anak buahnya sekarang.

"Apa yang tadi mau kau tanyakan Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi. Sebelah tangan di atas map coklat berisi data lengkap kasus yang mereka tangani kali ini.

Di sisi samping map, sebuah map lain berwarna coklat dilirik seklias oleh Akashi.

Data si brengsek Hanamiya yang tadi diminta oleh Junpei. "Satsuki, kau antarkan ini pada Junpei, baru kita mulai rapatnya," suruh si ketua. Didorongnya map itu ke pinggir meja.

Momoi mengangguk. Langsung menurut dan mengambil map Hanamiya yang setebal 3 sentimeter lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah Momoi pergi, Akashi berujar, "pertanyaanmu Tetsuya."

Kuroko berdehem sebentar, "Apakah kasus in terkait dengan beberapa kriminal berpengalaman yang sampai sekarang belum berhasil di'jinakkan'?" kemudian bertanya serius.

Di depann Kuroko map coklat terbuka di bagian tengah. Foto-foto korban ditempel di sana dalam berbagai pose. Salah satunya adalah foto terbaru seorang pria yang diduga bernama Haizaki Shugou, 24 tahun. Ketua Yukaza yang punya kolerasi kerja dengan SG.

Akashi mengangguk, kembali melihat seluruh anak buahnya. Termasuk Murasakibara yang masih lelap, "Lainnya?" dia bertanya.

Murasakibara angkat tangan. Mata terpejam.

Sisa manusia dalam ruangan sweatdrop pada tingkah khas si raksasa.

"Aka-chin, apa kita bisa tambah stok cemilan di kantor?"

Hening.

"Tidak Atsushi."

Si ketua memutar mata jengah.

* * *

_Wolfree send a picture._

.

Mulutnya menguap lebar waktu pop up singkat itu muncul di layar. Si pria bergerak mendekat ke depan layar laptop setelah menaruh kuas ukuran kecil di atas pallet warna.

_._

_Wolfree: butuh rencana berikutnya..._

.

Ada sederetan kalimat di bawah gambar yang baru dikirim.

Si pria memperhatikan gambar di layar. Gambar itu berisi empat orang pria, pakaian beragam dengan satu kesamaan. Mereka semua menyimpan pistol di sisi pinggang.

_._

_Monochrome: Kau ketahuan?_

_Wolfree: Tentu saja tidak_

_Wolfree: Kalau aku ketahuan mana mungkin bisa ambil gambar itu._

_Wolfree: Kau dimana tidak kelihatan?_

_Monochrome: Aku punya pekerjaan. _

_Monochrome: Bisa kau berhenti jadi orang bodoh?_

_Walfree: Kau mau menghinaku!?_

.

Si pria di depan layar menyipitkan matanya. Setelah beberapa detik, pria itu menggumam, "Orang idiot makin banyak di dunia ini."

Cahaya keputihan dari layar merupakan rat wajahnya yang berubah sedikit geram.

_._

_Monochrome: Tidak_

_Monochrome: Aku hanya belajar jujur._

.

Secangkir kopi ada di tangannya. Aroma khas cairan coklat gelap memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Sekali lagi si pria menguap. Hampa tergamabr di mata.

_._

_Wolfree: HEI!_

_Wolfree: Ingat, sialan. _

_Wolfree: Kau berhutang nayawa padaku._

_Monochrome: Kau pikir aku pikun?_

.

Pria di depan layar berubah kaku, "Kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini karena gratis?" dia mendesis tidak suka. Menyesap kopi sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengurangi kantuk yang menyerang dan setitik amarah yang meraung.

Sedetik ia melirik kanvas berisi dekat kasur.

Sebuah lukisan wajah berukir dengan konsep kematian yang jadi kata kesukaan barunya. Lukisan itu harus selesai malam ini. Tinggal menambah detail-detail kecil dan pewarnaan tambahan. Tidak boleh tertunda.

Ini akan jadi salah satu karya terbaiknya.

_._

_Wolfree: Akhir minggu ini kau bisa mampir ke mension?_

_Monochrome: Aku tidak tergabung dalam asosiasi apapun.  
_

_Monochrome: Jangan memaksaku bergabung._

_Monochrome: Pekerjaanku menumpuk._

_Monochrome: lain kali saja._

_Monochrome is offline._

_Wolfree: Hei, bocah!_

_Wolfree: Aku tahu kau masih di sana. _

_Wolfree: Cih, terserahlah._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Thanks reviewnya guys! Jadi semanngat update xD

Dan untuk yang review tanpa akun:

Nyan: Terimakasih banyak xD Sip, ini sudah dilanjut! Mampir lagi kalau ada waktu~

istri sah izuki: sebelum bales ripiu-mu biar kautebak. Ini pasti Chesee! Pasti x3! Hehe. Btw, aku langsung cari tahu film Goth di yutub. Dan film-nya oke, cowoknya ganteng #salah. Ehem, siapa itu si mas monochrome. Aku juga nggak tahu #dilempar# kita lihat seiring cerita saja xD Aku juga tak ingin masukin pairing chesee, terlalu banyak cinta diamana-mana #nasibjomblo#salah. Itu mbah Hyuuga udah muncul kok, hihi nanti juga makin sering nongol x9 Sankyuu very much reviewnya!

* * *

P.S: Sekarang ayo tebak-tebakan siapa _Goldendrago, _gak boleh nebak siapa monochrome lagi ya~

* * *

Peluk cium,

_Rei *kedip2*


	4. Vier

Monochrome

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, AU, Typ(s)

Summary: _Monochrome, _dia adalah si pria di balik layar dengan lukisan dan kegilaannya. Secret Guard, mereka adalah agensi penjaga keamanan yang bekerja di balik bayangan instanti kepolisian pemerintah. Si pembunuh, dia adalah dalang yang merebut banyak nyawa. Tapi, siapa si pembunuh? Siapa mereka? Siapa si Monochrome?

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro mengetuk-ngetuk kepalan tangan ke atas meja dengan ritme teratur.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya si ketua divisi 4. Tangan masih di atas meja.

Tangan Kise terangkat.

Akashi memutar mata, bosan, "Tidak Ryouta. Ini masih tidak ada hubungannya dengan penjualan wig dan memaksimalkan keuntungan."

Kise cemberut.

"Kurasa itu sudah semuanya. Kita tunggu Satsuki, baru rapat ini di mulai." Akashi menghentikan ketukan di atas meja.

Pria itu membuka halaman pertama dari map coklat di atas meja. "Aku tidak mau ada kegagalan dalam kasus ini," ujarnya dingin.

Semua anak buahnya yang sadar dan ada dalam ruangan itu mengangguk.

Itu perintah. Tidak ada toleransi pada kegagalan.

* * *

Hyuuga Junpei nyaris saja membolongi kepala Koganei –anak buahnya –kalau saja saat itu Momoi tidak datang dengan membawa map data Hanamiya dalam pelukan.

"Hyuuga-san, ini map yang kau minta," ucap wanita pink itu tersenyum sopan. Kode etik ajaran Akashi Seijuuro yang wajib digunakan olehnya selaku 'jembatan' penghubung divisi 4 dengan divisi lain.

Junpei mengangguk. Pria itu mendengus sebal lalu mengambil map di tangan Momoi.

"Dengan ini, tidak akan kubiarkan si brengsek Hanamiya itu kabur!" serunya emosi dengan latar berapi-api.

Momoi mengangguk sebagai respon.

Selalu ingat peraturan pertama, sopan santun. Walaupun hati mengutuk. Wajah harus ceria.

"Aku permisi dulu, Hyuuga-san," ucapnya kemudian. Semangatnya sedang di titik puncak hari ini.

Hyuuga Junpei mengangguk sekali, wajahnya masih garang waktu membuka map file milik Hanamiya yang sudah di kumpulkan oleh divisi 4.

Momoi tersenyum seperlunya. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang divisi 3 yang selalu penuh orang. Dibanding divisi empat yang dihuni dua belas orang di tambah satu ketua tunggal. Divisi tiga punya sekitar 24 anggota yang varitif, dan masih termasuk normal kalau dibandingkan dengan divisi 4. Dengan 2 ketua tunggal yang sedikit unik.

Hyuuga Junpei dan Kyoshi Teppai.

* * *

_Joker: Bisa pinjam uang? Aku sedang butuh dana tambahan untuk beli alat baru_

_Monochrome: Ambil di rekeningku langsung._

_Monochrome: kartunya ada padamu kan?_

_Joker: tapi sudah kau gantikan? Passwordnya,_

_Monochrome: 111110_

_Joker: -,-_

_Joker: tidak salah password?_

_Monochrome: Aku sering lupa._

_Monochrome: Itu mudah di ingat._

_Joker: Ambil berapa?_

_Monochrome: seperlumu._

_Joker: kalau semua?_

_Monochrome: ..._

_Monochrome: Kau akan jadi salah satu koleksiku._

_Joker: aku bercanda..._

_Monochrome is offline_

_Joker: kau mau titip obat sekalian tidak?_

_Monochrome: Cat, aku butuh warna torquise yang kualitas bagus. 1 liter._

_Joker: Kau memang nggak pernah benar-benar offline kan?_

_._

"Aku off atau on bukan urusanmu," lirih si pria di depan laptop. Tatapan jengkel di matanya.

Si pria melirik handphone. Layar ponsel touch screen-nya menampilkan acount bank-nya. E-banking. Beberapa bilangan asli sebanyak 5 digit diikuti deretan nol panjang di bagian saldo. Hm, jumlah tabungannya masih cukup utuk menghidupiya selama dua dekade tanpa kerja.

.

_Joke: Mr. MC? _

_Joker: Berhentilah bekerja sama dengan serigala kampung itu._

_Joker: Lebih baik bergabung denganku._

_Monochrome: Aku memang di pihakmu._

_Monochrome: Nanti kalau hutangku lunas._

_Joker: Aku jadi menyesal memberi info tentangmu ke mahluk itu._

_Monochrome: Iya, itu salahmu._

_Joker: Tapi bukan mauku._

_Joker: Hei?_

.

Decihan pelan lolos dari bibirnya, "Tetap saja salahmu," bisiknya pelan dalam bentuk makian. Pria itu menutup layar chat dan mematikan laptopnya.

Dia segera beranjak ke tempat tidur yang sudah dua hari tak tersentuh tubuhnya.

* * *

Momoi kembali ke ruangan. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Data diterima langsung oleh Hyuuga-san," laporanya pada Akashi.

Si ketua mengangguk singkat. Dia mempersilakan wanita itu duduk sebelum beberapa detik setelahnya memencet tombol merah di remote dalam saku jas.

Sebuah konstruksi ilustrasi tiga dimensi muncul di tengah meja. Sebuah gedung, di tengah hutan. Terkesan angker dan terpencil dari peradaban. Gambar bangunan diambil dari jarak 100-150 meter.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian, pahami tempat ini," suruh Akashi. Diperbesarnya gambar tiga dimensi di sana, "Mansion merah."

Momoi menuangkan semua yang dilihat dan didengarnya dari Akashi ke dalam buku notes kecil di tangan.

Dahi Kuroko mengkerut, mansion merah terdengar familiar di telinganya. Terlalu familiar untuk bisa dilupakan. Tapi...

"Mansion merah itu apa Akashicchi? Rumahmu yang baru?" –ini pertanyaan Kise. Si pirang itu langsung mencetus polos. Dipikirannya, merah di sini hanya identik dengan warna kepala si ketua divisi yang terkenal angker.

Gunting muncul di tangan si ketua. Kise tutup mulut. Momoi nyengir kecil, "Ma, Ki-chan, Mansion merah itu tempat perkumpulan organisasi hitam," jelas Momoi bangga. Inilah kemampuan pengumpul data yang dimiliki Tim Beta selaku database. Kise mengangguk mengerti.

"Organisasi hitam seperti di Detactive Conan?" sahutnya kemudian. Momoi memukul dahi pelan, Kise ini kadang... terlalu polos atau bodoh atau bocah?

Entahlah.

"Jangan samakan ini dengan animasi dua dimensi, Ryouta," tegur Akashi geram. Salah satu anak buah yang dapat didikan khusus darinya ini memang belum matang dalam hal pikiran. "Organisas hitam itu hanya sebetan. Mereka sendiri tidak punya nama khusus. Dari beberapa kelawar yang berhasil kita korek keterangan, mereka menyebut diri sendiri dengan Asosiasi," terangnya pada Kise.

Kise mengangguk. Kali ini tidak berani komentar.

Nada bicara Akashi menusuk.

Di samping Kise, Kuroko memandang si pirang iba. Tapi, memang salah Kise sendiri yang kadang bersikap seperti bocah.

"Mereka terbagi dalam beberapa fraksi. Organisasi hitam yang kau sebut tadi paten, bulat dan satu. Berbeda dengan yang kita tangani kali ini. Hanamiya termasuk dalam salah satu fraksi mereka. Aliansi Serigala, Dan aku punya perkiraan, kasus terbaru kita ini berhubungan dengan meraka."

Visualisasi berubah jadi sebuah logo. Badut dengan topi berujung tiga. Bibir merah dengan senyum lebar dan setets air mata hitam di bawah mata kiri. Circus Monster –nama itu tertulis besar di bawah logo.

"Salah satu fraksi mereka. Dan ini anggotanya."

Monochrome(Undifined), Calon ketua, tanpa keterangan, status: undifined

Joker(Imayoshi Souichi), Wakil Ketua Asosiasi dan pemimpin Circus Monster, hacker –teroris –penyelundupan ilegal –pembunuhan, status: Buronan tingkat 1

Clown(Sakurei Ryou), wakil ketua Circus Monster, back up –database –servant, status: undifined

Ace(Hayama), Anggota Circus Monster, SG supervisor divisi 4, status: penkhiantan Circus Monster.

Blownup(Miyazumi D), MarySue, Boogey, BigGrin.

Susunan tabel muncul di samping logo. Foto dan data diri anggota Circus monster.

"Cuma segitu?" tanpa Momoi spontan. Data itu sangat-sangat jauh di luar harapan.

Dari 8 orang hanya ada data 4 orang? Bahkan ada satu yang semuanya tidak jelas. Tanpa foto. Cuma nama. Itupun nama buatan.

"Hayama terbunuh sebelum berhasil memberi keseluruhan data. Pengiriman melalui e-mail di hack dan dilenyapkan. Tidak ada bekas," jawab Akashi seperlunya.

Kuroko memperhatikan data-data di depan mata. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa melihat semua yag disajikan di depannya.

"Aku nggak paham kenapa si Monochrome itu tulisannya 'undifined' semua. Dia hantu apa? Padahal calon ketua tapi nggak se-eksis wakilnya," ujar Kise sambil sedikit memutar mata. Tangan di dagu menyangga kepala.

Murasakibara yang dari tadi tidur akhirnya membuka mata dan menguap, si raksasa ungu menatap Kise malas, "Kise-chin," Kise melirik sebentar, "mau cari udon ke luar?" tanyanya tidak nyambung.

Udon. "Ke kafe-nya Alex ya?" balasnya mulai tertarik. Muraskibara mengangguk lalu tidur lagi.

Akashi menghela nafas kesal. Sungguh, anak buahnya ini. Kapan mereka bisa bekerja dengan cara normal dan tidak menguji kesabarannya?

"Atsushi, berhentilah bicara tentang makanan," perintah Akashi. Muraskibara mengangguk pelan. Kembali tidur. Kini, Akashi ganti melirik Kise, "Berhenti berkomentar tanpa disuruh Ryouta? Kau bisa lakukan itu untuk tiga puluh menit ke depan kan."

Itu perintah. Kise mengangguk. Menyender ke punggung kursi dengan wajah mengerucut.

Momoi dan Kuroko menatap Murasakibara dan Kise bergantian.

Dua orang itu memang mirip bocah kalau sudah tidak mood rapat.

Momoi tersenyum tipis, "Kalau Ki-chan mau tahu lebih banyak, kita bisa ngobrol akhir minggu ini," tawarnya. Kise mengangguk setuju.

"Er –sekalian mentraktirmu karen aku dapat kontrak baru untuk pemotretan, bagaimana?" si pirang balas menawar.

Senyum Momoi makin lebar.

"Satsuki, Ryouta, ini bukan saatnya transaksi."

Akashi tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan kesabarannya harus terus diuji.

* * *

Junpei duduk di kursinya tidak tenang. Map Hanamiya terbuka di dua halaman terakhir. Wajahnya serius. Pikirannya fokus.

Isi map ini... benar-benar sempurna. Lengkap. Dan ini membuatnya takut gagal. Divisi empat bahkan bisa kehilagan buruannya setelah observasi begitu detail dan data sempurna ini...

"Anggota Asosiasi," lirih ketua divisi 3 itu pelan-pelan. Asosiasi –nama itu selalu jadi masalah untuk setiap sendi anggota SG, divisi manapun.

Tempat para penjahat kawakan berkumpul dan bertukar informasi. Tempat para penjahat menimbun kekayaan mereka. Mansion merah.

Junpei melihat foto Hanyamiya lewat lensa kacamata. Ketua divisi tiga kembali membaca keterangan di bawah foto.

Wolfree(Hanamiya), 23 tahun,

Amarah memuncak, "Bedebah!"

"Riko, Furihata, Mitobe, Izuki. Ke ruanganku skarang. Telat sedeteik gaji bulan ini kupotong 10 persen." Ucapnya lewat mikropon yang tersambung dengan speaker di sekitar kantor.

Di lain tempat, Riko yang sedang main poker dengan Takao langsung melempar kartu ke atas meja dan pergi melapor.

Izuki yang sedang serius membaca langsung berdiri, buku di tangan, masih membaca sambil berjalan.

Furihata yang baru bisa makan siang tersedak kuah ramen, langsung mencari air mineral.

Mitobe, berdiri dan pergi ke ruang Hyuuga tanpa berkata apa-apa.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chain

Monochrome

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, AU, Typ(s)

Summary: _Monochrome, _dia adalah si pria di balik layar dengan lukisan dan kegilaannya. Secret Guard, mereka adalah agensi penjaga keamanan yang bekerja di balik bayangan instanti kepolisian pemerintah. Si pembunuh, dia adalah dalang yang merebut banyak nyawa. Tapi, siapa si pembunuh? Siapa mereka? Siapa si Monochrome?

* * *

"Kalian paham," ucap Akashi. Suara bernada pemaksaan. Momoi dan Kuroko mengangguk paham. Kise nyengir, dia masih bingung, tapi tak berani membantah. Murasakibara mengangguk, mata masih terpejam. Tidak jelas dia paham atau ikut berpartisipasi untuk mengangguk.

"Sekarang ke pertanyaan," lanjut si ketua beridiri. Dia menepuk tangan sekali. Lampu ruangan padam. Muncul layar di belakang tempatnya duduk tadi. Selang beberapa detik, proyektor di ujung ruangan menayala.

Foto korban pembunuhan yang sedang mereka tangani muncul di layar. Foto itu adalah foto seorang wanita, dalam posisi telentang dari dada sampai ujung kepala. Tidak ada rambut di kepalanya. Kelopak mata di jahit, isinya tidak ada, keliatan dari kelopak mata yang turun –tidak menutupi apa-apa. Kulitnya bersih tak tersentuh dan pucat.

Akashi beridiri di samping layar, "Seperti yang ada dalam map, kalian bisa buka keterangan di halaman 10."

Semua kecuali Murasakibara membuka halaman 10.

"Tidak ada tanda kekerasan fisik maupun seksual. Tubuh korban tidak di sentuh sama sekali. Dan seperti pertanyaanmu Satsuki, jenis obat yang ditemukan dalam darah hanya soporifik –obat tidur –.Tapi, hasil lab menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," ucap Akashi. Pria itu menunjuk bagian mata dengan laser warna merah, "ditemukan cairan kimia khusus di bagian dalam mata."

.

Imayoshi tidak pernah suka dengan mahluk di depannya ini. Hanamiya, si Wolfree, serigala kampung yang sudah menodai orang favoritnya, Monochrome. Gara-gara mahluk brengsek ini seni lukis tinggi hasil olah tangan Monochrome yang biasanya selalu diperbaharui seminggu sekali di galeri berubah jadi sebulan sekali. Kan dia jadi kekurangan pencuci mata.

Sudah Monochrome bawaannya _bad mood_ terus karena itu.

"Kapan kau mau berhenti mengganggu?" Imayoshi bertanya sinis. Senyum setia di wajahnya.

"Mengganggu siapa?" tanya Hanamiya tak bersalah. Anak itu menyeringai lebar, "Mister Monochrome maksudmu, eh? Dia kan behutang padaku."

"Kau sengaja membuatnya berhutang, kan?"

"Memang, apalagi dia itu gampang diperalat,"

_Gampang diperalat_, ucapan Hanamiya mengiung di kepalanya. Imayoshi menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, _-__c__ih, si bodoh ini tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang diperalat_.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi ini baru salam pembuka darinya." Imayoshi berdiri. Sebelah tangannya menenteng pelastik putih tebal tidak transparan yang isinya cat. Dia mau _drop _kaleng itu sebentar ke rumah Monochrome baru kembali ke markasnya di mansion sana.

Hanamiya menyeringai padanya. Ugh, kalau tidak ingat instruksi Monochrome padanya, sudah ia habisi mahluk bersenyum menjengkelkan itu dengan pistol semi-otomatis di sakunya.

"Huh, jangan terlalu membanggakan ketua anehmu itu Circus Monster's _Vile*_," ucap serigala kampung itu mengejek.

Imayoshi tersenyum makin lebar, dalam arti ini, dia jengkel. _Kurang ajar_. "Ya, ya sampai ketemu lagi~"

Dia melangkah keluar melewati pintu. Bell pintu berbunyi nyaring.

"Kalau ada waktu luang, akan kuledakan tubuhnya jadi sepihan."

* * *

_Goldendrago: Kau ikut pameran di Zaigon minggu depan?_

_Monochrome: Dapat kabar darimana?_

_Goldendrago: spanduk. Ada logo khasmu juga di sana. Mau melukis tema apa?_

_Monochrome: elegance toxic, bloody misty, jenius dalam kurungan. _

_Goldendrago: kau habis mabuk ya? Yang benar donk!_

_Monochrome: Aku sedang buat denah, untuk menangkap tikus._

_Goldendrago: Hah?_

_Monochrome: Akan lebih baik yang besar dulu atau yang kecil?_

_Goldendrago: Kau apaan sih?_

_Monochrome: jawab saja._

_Goldendrago: fuck you._

_Goldendrago: besar. Kalau dirumahmu ada tikus tinggal telpon pembasmi tikus saja kan?_

_Goldendrago: memang rumahmu di tengah hutan apa?_

_Goldendrago: ini kan zaman modern!_

_Monochrome: baiklah, kurasa memang yang besar harus hilang dari panggung duluan._

_Goldendrago: Ooi, kau ngomong apa sih?_

_Monochrome: Iya aku ikut pameran. Temanya torqouise in ways. Nanti kubuat satu khusus untukmu._

_Monochrome is offline._

_._

Sumpah, demi Tuhan. Aku menunggu-nunggu mahluk kurang ajar ini untuk kembali memerkan karya-karyanya di pameran. Tapi kenapa sih kelakuannya sebegini meneyebalkan? Uh, mana boneka vodoo? Mana? Mau kubuat dia menederita biar tahu cara jaga mulut yang benar!

"Hoi, jangan chatting mulu, kerja sana!"

Gah, apalagi ini?

Aku berdiri dari depan laptop. Keluar kamar dan sebelum sempat melampiaskan kekesalanku pada siapapun. Ada mahluk lain yang tak kalah menyebalkan berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

"Ayo cepat!"

"Iya! Sebentar kenapa sih Alex? Aku habis _kebakaran_ gara-gara pelukis pujaanmu yang mulutnya tidak pernah di jaga," umpatku pada Alex.

Dia itu bibiku sekaligus bos tempatku bekerja. Jiwa seninya yang kelewat tinggilah yang membuat aku –dengan sialnya –bisa jadi teman chatting si Monochrome brengsek itu.

"Maksudmu? Mr. MC? Kenapa-kenapa? Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Alex antusias, aku melongos sebal. Langsung ke luar pintu yang berhubungan dengan sumber pekerjaanku. Restorant model cafe yang sudah berjalan kurang lebih lima tahun.

Alex mengikuti dengan wajah kelewat mendengus kesal, lewat saja tanpa peduli wanita itu merengek di belakangku.

"Hoi, Taiga. Katakan, Mr. Mc bilang apa?" cih, Alex merajuk kesal sambil menggebrak meja. Tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

"Dia bilang iya, dia ikut, tema warnanya torquise, puas kau?"

"Wow, tak sabar menunggu minggu depan! Kita harus beli satu lukisan baru dari stand-nya."

Nah kan, Alex girang sendiri... padahal sudah kubilang yang namanya Mr. MC alias Monochrome itu menyebalkannya tingkat dewa. Aku mendengus sekali, melirik dinding bagian kiri cafe. Satu lukisan si Monochrome yang memang selalu membuat yang melihat diam terpaku.

Bunga krisan yang disorot bagian kelopak dan putik. Digambar hanya dalam paduan dua warna.

Sial, dia memang berbakat walaupun kolot dan brengsek. Lukisannya mengagumkan.

.

Aomine Daiki tahu rasanya diskors itu tidak enak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia kena skors oleh Akashi, tapi ini yang paling lama. Astaga, tiga bulan! Dia diskors selama tiga bulan! Untuk tabungannya yang kemarin tidak dia habiskann untuk pergi ke pub dan main perempuan, kalau iya, entah bagaimana nasibnya ke depan kalau tanpa uang.

Pria tan itu menyalakan TV yang ada di ruang Tim Alpha dengan wajah megkerut. Dia mau marah-marah sebenarnya. Namun, Aomine juga sadar diri kalau kaburnya Hanimaya itu adalah kesalahannya. Setelah pendekatan selama dua tahun dan ARGGGHHH!

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut kesal. Dia bisa stress kalau cuma diam di sana. Apalagi Midorima sedang tidak ada. Mengurus administrasi katanya, entah administrasi apa.

"Yo! Dai-kun~ aku sudah baca laporan Sei-chan tadi! Selamat atas skorsing-mu."

Aomine melonjak kaget dari bangku sofa. Suara nyaring yang dimainkan itu seperti petir siang bolong buatnya.

"R-reo-senpai," ujarnya kaku.

Reo di depan pintu nyengir setan. Hati Aomine mencolos, sudah kena marah Akashi, apa dia juga harus dapat _evil treatment_-nya Reo juga? Rasanya Skorsing saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Nah, aku sebenarnya tidak mau marah soal kasusmu," ucap Reo tak acuh. Di tangan kiri ada sejenis senjata tajam yang asalanya dari zaman perninja-an dulu, _kunai_. Aomine keringat dingin. "Begini, Dai-kun. Kau sudah gegabah sekali soal ini~ Jadi, hukuman dari pusat atau dariku, lari lah lima puluh putaran keliling seluruh kantor, naik-turun tangga dua puluh kali dari lantai divisi 4 –lantai 6 –ke lantai 1 dan latihan simulasi sendirian dengan setting kelompok dari Tim Omega divisi 4. Aku mau kau simulasi," Reo berhenti sebentar. Jarinya berjajar di depan muka.

Aomine menelann ludah susah payah. Rasanya malah seperti menelan aspal.

"Empat jam non-stop."

_Itu sama saja menyuruh mati!_ Teriak batin Aomine sekarat. Simulasi empat jam menghadapi tembakan peluru beruntun dan segala jenis lawan macamnya dan yang menyusun, si duo K? Lebih baik disuruh lari lapangan seratus kali, push-up setarus kali, dan sit up seratus kali.

"Oh, rekanmu sudah mulai hukumannya, jadi kurasa kau juga lebih baik mulai berlari, kan," jeda, mata setan Reo muncul dengan seringai lebar, "Daiki-kun?"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Aomine langsung mengangguk dan kabur keluar ruangan.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Ideal

**A Serial Murder (Monochrome)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Alur lambat, AU, Misstypo(s), dll.**

Summary: Satu petunjuk pasti untuk Tim Beta. Tuan Monochrome sialan untuk Imayoshi. Dan Reo menyeramkan untuk Kise dan Kuroko. Kapan cerita ini akan selesai?_  
_

.

.

.

* * *

Layar di depan mereka berganti lagi. Akashi berdiri, masih di samping layar. "Dari tim forensik _special _SG, identifikasi cairan ini disebut RTX-LC. Cairan kimia yang tidak akan meninggalkan jejak warna dan bau."

Di layar itu, ada gambar labu kimia berisi caira violet menyala. Lebel RTX-LC ditulis di depannya.

Momoi langsung tanggap mencatat lebel nama itu dan ciri-ciri yang bisa dilihat mata.

"Cairan ini mengabsorpsi darah, sederhananya, ketika cairan ini dicampur darah, darahnya akan menghilang, tidak berbekas. Dan tambahan untuk tim Beta, cairan ini langka. Kalian bisa mulai pencarian dari sana." Sorot mata Akashi beralih ke Momoi. Wanita itu mengangguk semangat. Rautnya langsung riang.

Kali ini, Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, "Akashi-kun, interupsi."

Akashi mengerut keningnya, lalu mengangguk sekali. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Kau memberi kuasa kasus ini padaku dan Kise-kun, benar?" si ketua mengangguk, Kuroko lalu melanjutkan, "sebelum rapat ini, aku sudah diskusi dengan Kise-kun dan kami minta akses untuk bisa membuka segala jenis file data yang berhubungan dengan Organisasi itu," ucapnya yakin sambil melirik Kise yang tersenyum lebar.

Dalam divisi 4, tiap tim punya batasan sendiri-sendiri untuk mengakses data, dan karena Tim Omega biasanya bekerja sebagai pengawal dan mata belakang, biasanya mereka punya akses yang paling dibatasi.

Senyum di wajah si ketua, Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar tuntutan itu, "Aku berikan akses-nya setelah pertemuan ini. Kau tidak usah khawair, Tetsuya. Aku sudah memikirkan masalah akses kalian. Reo sudah setuju untuk itu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi kembali melanjutkan. Slide di layar kembali berganti.

"Kembali menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya, Tetsuya. Pekerjaan ini rapi. Tidak ada jejak fisik selain jejak kimia. Jadi, petunjuk yang kita punya cuma dua. RTX-LC yang diproduksi terbatas dan kaitan dengan organisasi hitam," ucap Akashi lalu menekan tombol merah di dalam sakunya.

Proyektor di ujung ruangan mati. Layar yang ada di samping Akashi kembali menghilang, terangkat ke atas secara otomatis.

"Sekarang kita akan mulai rapat sesungguhnya."

* * *

Jalanan kota hari ini padat. Seperti kemarin dan lusa. Mobil dari berbagai jenis dan merek berhambur di jalan, berbaris lurus, bertukar suara klakson... Tidak pernah sepi, kalau bertambah ramai, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Itu pasti.

"Huh –menyusahkan." Dan Imayoshi Souichi yang sedang melirik tidak minat berita kemacetan di layar televisi hanya bisa berkomentar seperti itu.

Vanilla milkshake dingin di depannya masih utuh. Pria berkacamata itu sejak tadi cuma duduk di meja pojok, melihat berita lalu melirik handphone. Menunggu satu atau dua notifikasi pesan baru atau layanan massenger di handphonenya membunyikan tanda ada pesan masuk.

Sayang sejak tadi handphonenya sepi. Kalaupun ada pesan masuk, itu bukan dari orang yang ditunggunya.

Monochrome sama sekali belum menghubunginya dari tadi.

Padahal kaleng cat yang jadi tentengannya ini berat. Apalagi sudah dibawanya mondar-mandir mengurus ini dan itu. Jadi seperti ketambahan beban.

"Kemana kau Mr. MC?" ujarnya gemas.

Akhirnya, setelah lama menunggu, Imayoshi memilih membuka aplikasi chatting yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertukur-informasi dengan si Monochrome.

.

_Joker: Hai, aku OTW ke rumahmu. Sedang ada di tempat kan?_

_._

Sebaris kalimat itu ia tulis cepat –lebih cepat dari biasa.

_TING!_

Dan syukurnya, pesan itu di balas cepat.

.

_Monochrome: Tunggu dua jam lagi. Aku sedang keluar._

.

Imayoshi mau tak mau mengeluarkan sedikit senyum kecut dengan balasan itu. Pantas saja dari tadi tidak ada konfirmasi kapan dia harus ke rumah si _lunatic_ satu itu.

.

_Joker: Yasudah, aku main-main ke tempat kerjamu saja. Oh, jadi ikut pameran di Zaigon kan?_

_Joker: Kenapa tidak pakai tema hijau-silver seperti waktu itu?_

_Monochrome: Hijau Tosca. Tidak ada silver. Jangan mengubah seenakmu._

_Joker: Maaf~ aku tidak terlalu mengerti dunia senimu Mr. MC, lagipula, yang kulihat warnanya memang itu._

_Monochrome:_

.

_Terlalu sensitif, terlalu sensitif._ Batin Imayshi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat mental note dalam kepalanya. Jangan bicara sok tahu masalah warna dengan orang macam Monochrome. Apalagi kalau tingkat sensinya tinggi.

"Dasar," keluhnya.

.

_Joker: Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maaf, kau kadang memang susah diajak bercanda. Jadi, bisa aku ke studiomu atau kau biarkan aku mengacau di rumahmu? Cat ini berat tahu._

_Monochrome: ke rumahku saja. Passwordnya kuganti dengan namaku._

_Joker: Okei~ sampai ketemu nanti._

.

"Well, sambut aku dan rumahmu yang jadi berantakan Mr. MC~" gumam Imayoshi dengan nada jahil. Sedikit balas dendam mengutak dan atik isi rumah monochrome akan jadi harga setimpal untuk jasa pengatara tambahan yang diminta pria itu.

Segera menutup ponsel, Imayoshi kembali memasukan benda itu dalam sakunya. Dia siap-siap berdiri, tapi akhirnya menyadari keberadaan milkshake vanilla tak tersentuh yang sayang kalau ditinggal begitu saja.

"Sekalian buat oleh-oleh lah," ujar imayoshi dengan raut aneh. Ia memanggil salah satu pelayan yang lalu lalang, langusng meminta milkshake vanilla itu dibungkus untuk di bawa pulang. Pulang ke rumah Monochrome.

"Silakan tuan, pesanannya."

"Ara, terimakasih."

Dan setelah menerima vanila milkshake dalam plastik, Imayoshi langsung melangkah keluar kafe. Tapi begitu satu langkah keluar. pria itu baru ingat satu hal yang sangat krusial.

"Password rumahnya kan pakai angka!?"

* * *

Pintu ruang putih terbuka bersamaan dengan sosok-sosok manusia berambut warna-warni keluar dari ruangan. Kise, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Murasakibara baru saja selesai membuat rencana _defense_ sebegai langkah awal untuk kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Aku butuh kasur... Kurokocchi gendong aku~" Kise yang berjalan di belakang kuroko merengek manja. Matanya tinggal sepuluh watt setelah mendengar semua rencana mereka tadi. Apalagi khusus mereka berdua tadi, Akashi memberi ceramah tambahan.

Kuroko langsung menyingkir sebelum tangan Kise sempat meraih pundaknya. Menyebabkan pria yang lebi tinggi darinya itu nyaris jatuh kalau saja tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. "Kau berat, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko datar.

Kise manyun.

Momoi yang berdiri bersisian dengan dua orang itu terawa kecil. "Mou, Ki-chan memang perlu tidur sepertinya, mampir saja ke ruang timku. Kau bisa pakai tempat tidurnnya Mukkun," saran wanita itu sambil melirik Murasakibara yang puas tidur di ruang rapat.

Yang dilirik cuma mengangguk malas. "Kise-chin bisa pakai. Aku mau kerja dengan Momo-chin," sahutnya masih malas. Mata masih sayu. Entah ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya atau memang Murasakibara terlahir untuk selalu ngantuk.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kise berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran Momoi yang begitu menggiurkan. Di sampingnya, Kuroko mendesah pasrah. Susah memang kalau Kise yang patner kerjanya ini mulai ribut soal jam tidur kurang. Pria itu akan terus-terusan mengeluh minta waktu tidur sebentar. Kurang tidur menyebabkan ketampananya berkurang, begitu katanya.

Dasar model narsis.

"Kise-kun, kita juga masih ada pekerjaan." Tanpa peduli ekspresi Kise yang berubah muram lagi, Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Tapikan Kurokocchi~" dan Kise kembali merengek.

Senyum maklum di wajah Momoi, wanita itu menatap Kuroko. "Kurasa tidur sebentar tidak terlalu masalah Kuroko-kun. Kau bisa sekalian cari data di ruangan kami. Lagipula kenapa tidak sekalian menunggu data hasil pencarian yang mau aku lakukan dengan Mukkun!" ucap wanita itu ceria.

Kuroko akhirnya mengalah. Dia mengangguk setuju. Lantas mengundang senyum lebar Kise yang akhirnya dapat merasakan keempukan tempat tidur dan nyamannya alam mimpi yang lama tak terjamah.

Setelah kesetujuan tercapai, mereka berempat langsung menuju ke ruang tim Beta yang terpisah tiga ruangan dengan tim Omega.

"Ryou-chan~ Tetsu-chan~ kalian sudah selesai?"

Sayang kemunculaan Reo jadi pertanda buruk untuk Kise dan hayalan manisnya dengan kasur.

Ketua umum SG dan pemilik agensi mereka itu bergerak mendekat dengan senyum yang tak enak dipandang mata. Terutama untuk Kise dan Kuroko yang tadi namanya disebut.

"_Hai_, Reo-senpai, kami sudah selesai rapatnya dengan Akashi-kun. Sekarang kami ingin pergi ke tim Beta untuk menugumpulkan data yang sekiranya diperlukan." Jelas Kuroko. Maksudnya sih, supaya Reo menyingkir dan mebiarkan mereka lewat.

"Ara, Tetsu-chan, Reo-ane saja~ Nah, aku punya pekerjaan buat kalian berdua. Se-ka-rang!"

Tapi patut disayangkan kembali. Reo bukan jenis orang yang peka dan bisa membaca maksud samar dalam kalimat Kuroko.

Kalau badan bisa melorot ke bawah dan berubah dalam bentuk cairan saking lemasnya, mungkin begitulah wujud badan Kise setelah mendengar komando dari Reo. Baru saja dia mau beristirahat di ruang tim Beta. Ini sudah ditugasi lagi oleh ketua.

"Ta –tapi Reo-ane ka –"

"Kalian tidak boleh membantah, ayo ikut aku~" –itu bukan nada mengajak, itu ancaman tersirat.

Momoi melihat dua temannya yang speechless ditempat iba. Kasihan pada Kise dan Kuroko. Bagaimana pun, mereka beruda ini sudah_ over off_ untuk waktu kerja di agensi. Harusnya ini minggu libur buat duo itu. Tapi nasib sepertinya tidak mengizikan baik Kuroko maupun Kise untuk istirahat.

Jumlah kejahatan yang meninggkat dan jumlah intitusi, agensi dan kelompok pembarantas kejahatan yang tidak seimbang membuat dua orang itu juga harus kena getahnya. Kasihan memang.

"Ne, Mukkun, untung kita cuma bagian database," bisik Momoi pada Murasakabira, bersyukur. Pria tinggi di sebelahnya itu mengangguk setuju. Sama kasihanya pada dua temannya itu.

"Baik, ketua," jawab Kuroko dan Kise berbeda nada. Datar untuk Kuroko dan melas untuk Kise.

Reo yang tidak peduli pada ekspresi dua anak buahnya itu tersenyum lebar.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Maaf atas alur yang luar biasa lama ini, rei terlalu menikmati, makanya jadi lama. Maaf atas segala ketidak-nyamanannya dan maaf kalau banyak typo-nya. Mata nggak pernah awas kalau membasmi typo soalnya.

Dan terimakasih atas dukungan semuanya xD dan yang sudah mulai menebak-nebak siapa MC, disimpen aja oke? nanti kita lihat bersama :)

.

P.S. summon buat istri sah izuki, chesee, pass fb-ku ke blokir, maaf :'( suratnya juga belum kukirim T,T


	7. Waffe

**A Serial Murder (Monochrome)**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Summary: _Monochrome, _dia adalah si pria di balik layar dengan lukisan dan kegilaannya. Secret Guard, mereka adalah agensi penjaga keamanan yang bekerja di balik bayangan instanti kepolisian pemerintah. Si pembunuh, dia adalah dalang yang merebut banyak nyawa. Tapi, siapa si pembunuh? Siapa mereka? Siapa si Monochrome?

.

.

.

* * *

Siang hari, panas terik. Membakar tubuh. Cuma hal itu yang terus-terusan terulang di kepala Imayoshi waktu turun dari mobil dan menenteng belanjaan pesanan Monochrome. Satu cat kaleng warna torquise yang berat dan satu cup vanila milkshake promo sebagai oleh-oleh.

Beruntung rumah Monochrome tidak dekat sama sekali dengan Kota. Dan lebih beryukur lagi, begitu masuk pekarangan banyak pohon yang menyambutnya. Jadi panas matahari tidak sampai menyentuh kulitnya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu dan dihadapkan dengan beberapa tombol password yang digunakan sebagai pengganti kunci rumah. Imayoshi langsung menghela nafas tak niat. Kesal. Senyum menyebalkan muncul di wajahnya.

"Sialan," ucapnya gemas.

Ditaruhnya kaleng cat dalam plastik di atas keramik. Pria itu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku bajunya. Sekilat petir langsung menelpon si pemilik rumah tanpa peduli tanggapan orang itu.

Singkirkan dulu fakta kalau Monochrome benci di telpon.

'_Tut... tut... tut...'_

'_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada...'_

'_Tut'_

Senyum jengkel Imayoshi makin lebar muncul di wajah.

"Kunci apa yang kau pakai, tuan?" kata Imayoshi pada provider panggilan. Pertanyaanya disamarkan, tentu dia masih ingat kode etik yang selalu di junjung tinggi si monochrome menyebalkan itu. Dia langsung menutup handphonenya setelah itu.

Sekarang waktunya menunggu. Imayoshi dengan iseng mengetikan password lama yang ia tahu.

**. **

**3-3-3-6-7-9**

'_**Wrong'**_

[Password Incorrect]

.

"Benar-benar diganti~" gumam Imayoshi kesal. Mencoba berpikir sebentar, Imayoshi membuka handphonenya lalu membuka aplikasi kalkulator.

Pria itu bergumam lalu memasukkan beberapa angka. Menambahkan tanda tambah dan kali. Lalu hasil baru keluar. 225617.

"Hm, bisa tidak ya," ujar Imayoshi sambil menggaruk rambut depannya. Bingung. Akhirnya ia nekat memasukan enam angka itu. Sekali lagi proses.

.

[Password Incorrect]

.

Dan hasilnya sama. Bibir pria berambut klimis itu menekuk bingung.

_Tring_

Ikon pesan baru muncul di layar. Imayoshi langsung membuka pesan itu.

.

From: Mr. MC

Subject: No Title

Namaku, bodoh. Dienskripsi. Coba saja dua-duanya. Dan jangan pikir untuk mencoba memasukan kode sembarangan. Salah empat kali kau yang dikira pencuri.

P.S.

Kau yang sialan.

.

_Oh, untung saja pesanmu datang tepat waktu_ batin Imayoshi bersyukur. Dua kali lagi percobaan asal dia pasti habis. Dan pesan tambahan di bawah itu, sejak kapan Mr. MC bisa membaca isi kepalanya dari jarak jauh begitu?

"Oh iya, enskripsi... Ara, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" ucapnya mengalah sambil melirik mesin pengunci ber-password di bagian bawah gagang pintu. Di atas layar yang akan menerakan angka password yang di pencet ada sebentuk bulatan cembung.

_Ah, ada kamera pengintainya ternyata_.

* * *

"Nah, Tetsu-kun, Ryou-chan~ aku ada pekerjaan buat kalian untuk menghukum Dai-chan dan Shin-chan~"

_Eh?_

Dua pemimpin tim omega bagian divisi empat itu memandang bingung Reo. Mereka bertiga sekarang ada di lantai enam, lantai milik divisi empat, di ruangan yang berdempet dengan ruang simulasi, ruangan milik Tim Omega.

Ragu-ragu, Kuroko mentapa pimpinanya itu, "Maksud Reo-senpai?" tanyanya bingung.

"Nah, Tetsu-kun, Ryou-chan~ aku ada pekerjaan buat kalian untuk menghukum Dai-chan dan Shin-chan~"

_Eh?_

Dua pemimpin Tim Omega bagian divisi empat itu memandang bingung Reo. Mereka bertiga sekarang ada di lantai enam, lantai milik divisi empat, di ruangan yang berdempet dengan ruang simulasi, ruangan milik Tim Omega.

Ragu-ragu, Kuroko mentapa pimpinanya itu, "Maksud Reo-senpai?" tanyanya bingung.

Reo tersenyum manis pada bawahan-nya itu. Dia menepuk tangannya sekali lalu menunjuk ke ruang sebelah. Ruang simulasi yang dianggap neraka oleh seluruh bagian SG. Itu ruang pengadilan dan pertaruhan nyawa selain medan asli. Apalagi yang dapat hukuman. Rasanya setelah keluar dari sana cuma berat di seluruh badan dicampur nyeri dari berbagai bagian.

"Buat setting simulasi untuk kelompok berbasis empat orang," kata Reo dengan senyum yang masih lebar. Kise yang tadinya melayang di antara kesadarannya langsung melek lebar mendengar permintaan Reo. Pria yang suka dipanggil _Ane _itu kembali melanjutkan, _"_bedakan oke! Satu untuk Shin-chan dan satu untuk Dai-chan~ dan kalian bisa berkreasi se~be~bas~ apapun! Seting paling mematikanpun tak masalah biar mereka tahu rasa!" ucapnya masih penuh senyuman. Setiap kata ringan, tanpa ada beban.

Padahal semua perintahnya itu bisa membuat orang yang terlibat dalam perintahnya terkena serangan mental, dalam hal ini, Aomine dan Midorima.

Kuroko selaku yang masih seratus persen sadar megerut keningnya. Merasa sesuatu sedang salah dengan telinganya. Dia tahu Aomine dan Midorima memang pemegang kesalahan terbesar dalam kegagalan penangkapan Hanamiya. Tapi masa semengerikan itu? Simulasi kelompok untuk individual itu namanya menyiksa batin dan fisik secara perlahan.

Walaupun peluru dan orang-orangannya tidak asli dalam ruang simulasi. Tetap saja serangannya akan sakit kalau kena tubuh. Terutama bagian persenjataan baru saja di _upgrade _oleh Kise dua hari lalu. Rasa tembakan peluru berisi cat itu hampir sama nyerinya dengan peluru asli.

Kise yang tiba-tiba tertarik kini angkat tangan, "Reo-ane, berapa lama?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa suaranya mendadak antusias. Dan suara itu membawa kabar buruk ke telinga Kuroko.

Jangan bilang asal muasal suara antusias itu karena Kise ingin balas dendam prihal AK-47 koleksinya yang dirusak Aomine.

"Empat jam Ryou-chan~ bagaimana, oke kan?" jawab Reo senang. Sungguh, dibalik senyum dan sikap manis Reo, pria itu bisa berjiwa lebih iblis dari Akashi.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu lama... Reo-senpai?"

"_No, no, no_! Itu waktu yang cocok~ mereka tidak akan berani lagi mengulangi kesalahan kalau begitu!" sahut Reo mendadak tegas. Kuroko mengangguk paksa. Jauh dalam hati mengasihani hukuman yang harus diterima dua pimpinan Tim Alfa yang juga teman baiknya itu.

"Ne, Reo-ane, ku set medium level ya? Kalau terlalu parah bahaya kalau kita sampai mengalami kekurangan anggota," saran Kise yang masih cukup waras dan punya belas kasihan. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia bersorak girang karena bisa membalas Aomine atas mendiang AK-47-nya.

Pemilik agensi SG itu berpikir sebentar. Lalu mengangguk dan mentapa puas ke arah dua pria di depannya. "Baiklah~ kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian! Aku pergi dulu ya?" ujarnya setelah itu berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Kise mengangguk paham, begitupula Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Jangan beri belas kasihan ya?" sebelum keluar dai pintu, kalimat beraura mengancam dalam nada riang itu keluar.

Tubuh Kise mendadak tenggelam dalam shock, tidak jauh beda dengan Kuroko yang megangguk kaku.

Reo tersenyum lebar. "Sampai nanti~" Dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Kise melihat Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~ aku buat simulasi yang buat Aominecchi ya?" tanyanya manis. Hasrat balas dendam menghilangkan hasrat tidurnya. Kapanlagi dia punya kesempatan untuk menghukum Aomine begini tanpa perlu merasa takut dibalas?

Kuroko melirik dari sudut mata. "Maaf, aku harus menolak Kise-kun, demi keselamtan mental Aomine-kun dan divisi kita." Balas Kuroko tanpa peduli bibir cemberut Kise yang menyambut jawabannya. Dia melongos ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil kunsi ruang simulasi.

"Kurokocchi~ aku masih sakit hati nih, ayolah," rajuk Kise tidak mau menyerah. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu.

Kepala bermahkota biru muda Kuroko menggeleng pelan dari balik meja. Pria itu berdiri tegap setelah membungkuk dengan kumpulan kunci dan kartu ID. Dia menatap jengah Kise yang sekarang membanting tubuh ke sofa dengan dengusan mengeluh. Masih merengek.

"Kise-kun, secinta apapun kau pada benda itu(baca: AK-47), waraslah sedikit pada Aomine-kun. Terakhir kali kau setting untuk latihan karena di suruh Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun bahkan Himuro-kun tidak mau dekat-dekat ruang simulasi setengah bulan," ucap Kuroko memberi alasan. Dia berdiri di dekat sofa. Menunggu Kise bangun untuk menyiapkan ruang simulasi.

Daripada ganti mereka yang dihukum Reo?

Sepasang mata Kise menatap menuntut, "Tapi Kurkocchi, itu barang antik. Keluaran lama, generasi pertama! Harganya hampir 800ribu yen(dalam rupiah = kurang lebih 88juta)! Mana mungkin aku terima," bantah Kise. Topik AK-47 dan senjata benar-benar sensitif untuk didengar kupingnya.

Tatapan Kuroko sama sekali tidak berubah. Langsung diacuhkannya protesan Kise. "Ayo, Kise-kun," ajaknya.

Kise yang tahu tidak dipeduliakan langsung bergaya malas-malasan di atas sofa dengan kepala mengadah langit-langit. Sudut-sudut bibirnya menekuk dalam.

"Malas ah Kurokocchi aku ngantuk lagi," balas si pirang itu sambil cemberut. Sengaja, ia memejamkan mata supaya lebih mendapat kesan tidur.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Kuroko mendengus pelan. Dia mengambil pistol yang kebetulan ada di atas meja. Dibkanya _safety lock_ pistol itu dan mengarahkannya ke Kise.

Sorot lampu putih mengarah ke leher si pirang.

"Kise-kun, walaupun ini isinya cuma _tranquilizer,_ kau bisa habis dimarahi Akashi-kun kalau kukatakan kau mangkir dari tugas."

Kise yang sadar akan jadi sasaran tembak langsung tanggap. Duduknya langsung tegap dan menatap Kuroko dengen cengiran takut.

"I –iya Kurokocchi," katanya merinding.

Walau tidak kelihatan, senyum puas muncul di wajah Kuroko.

* * *

Riko, Mitobe, Furihata, Izuki, serta Junpei berdiri mengelilingi meja bundar yang bagian tengahnya memunculkan proyeksi hologram tiga dimensi yang merupakan gambaran map peta. Peta itu adalah daerah-daerah yang sudah dibatasi, dimana tempat kejadian kejahatan pernah dilakukan. Dibagi dalam tiga bagian yang disebut distrik.

"Kita dapat perintah baru. Kalian tahu kasus Hanamiya milik divisi empat?" tanyanya memulai.

Semua anggotanya menganggu mengerti. Pria berkacamata itu menyodorkan map yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Momoi. "Kasus itu dilimpahkan pada divisi kita sekarang."

"Bukannya divisi empat sudah mengerjakan kasus itu dua tahun?" tanya Riko. Wanita tomboi itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Diperhatiakannya baik-baik hologram peta di atas meja.

Rasanya aneh, kasus yang sudah selama itu ditangani kenapa malah berpindah ke tangan mereka?

Junpei yang mendengar itu berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali bicara, "Kabarnya memang belum tersebar jauh, tapi Tim Alfa divisi empat gagal menangkap Hanamiya di _babak _final."

"HAH?"

Empat anak buahnya itu langsung memasang wajah kaget menyebalkan, semua kecuali Mitobe. Cuma matanya yang membelalak kaget. Junpei menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak butuh 'HAH' dari kalian," keluhnya keras. Dia memperbaikki kacamatanya, "Berita itu memang dirahasiakan. Jadi jangan sampai bocor ke manapun."

Semua personil divisi 3 yang dipanggilnya mengangguk paham dengan cengiran khas di masing-masingh wajah waktu ditegur seperti itu. Lagian, wajar saja sebenarnya kalau mereka kaget. Selama ini, tingkat keberhasilan divisi 4 tidak tercela. Mudahnya, mereka itu seperti mesin sempurna yang 100% selalu berhasil. Belum pernah sama sekali, sejak divisi empat terbentuk, ada satu kasuspun yang gagal mereka tangani atau sampai harus di drop ke divisi lain.

Ini pertama kalinya. Wajar donk mereka kaget?

"Jadi, kita mau mulai dari mana Hyuuga-senpai?" tanya Furihata sambil tersenyum canggung melihat peta bercangkupan luas itu. Belum lagi dengan tambahan banyak titik di sana-sini yang pasti pertanda sesuatu.

"Kita akan mulai dari distrik empat," jelas Junpei serius. Dia memutar map di atas meja itu ke arah potongan bagian yang paling luas. "Tepatnya di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tanda merah kecil berbentuk segitiga yang dibawahnya diberi lingkaran hitam.

Izuku mengeluarka buku tulisnya. Ia melihat selintas tulisan yang ada dekat tanda itu. "Bar Berau." Dia berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum senang, "Barber! Aha! Bar berau adalah barber!"

TAK

"Izuki-kun, singkirkan candaan garingmu itu dari meja rapat," sentak Riko dengan kipas kertas yang entah di dapatnya darimana. Izuki nyengir tak bersalah.

Sedang Furihata di sampingnya memasang raut tak terartik bersama Mitobe dengan raut khasnya. Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Junpei.

"Dengar!" bentaknya geram. "Kita mulai dari Bar Berau. Tempat kumpulan orang-orang tidak berguna seperti si Hanamiya brengsek itu," jelasn Junpei. Bersamaan dengan Itu, Junpei memperbesar wilayah yang dimaksud.

Hologram yang cuma peta dasar berubah jadi wujud bagian dalam kota. Jalan dari konblock dan sebuah bar dengan papan nama "BERAU" di samping pintunya.

"Riku dan Mitobe, aku minta kalian menjaga diluar. Izuki, Furihata, kalian menyamar dan masuk ke dalam. Itu rencana awalnya. Mengerti?"

"Roger, kapten!"

* * *

Murasakibara duduk di atas kursi di depan layar komputer, mengetik di atas keyboard. Matanya sayu, tidak usah ditanya dia sadar atau tidak sedang mengetik apa. Di bagian lain, Momoi di mejanya sedang meyunting beberapa data dari laporan berlebel RTX-LC yang dimilik agensi. Sesekali wanita itu menggarisi beberapa data dengan stabilo biru-muda.

"Momo-chin. Aku sudah dapat beberapa tempat." Tiba-tiba ditengah suara jari yang mengetuk keyboard dan suara kertas yang diballik, suara Murasakibara ikut terdengar.

Momoi langsung tanggap. Dia tanpa pikir dua kali mendekat ke arah Murasakibara dan mengabaikan buku-buku yang tadi sedang di bacanya serius.

Layar di depan Murasakibara menggambarkan sebuah map yang diberi titik-titik merah dan sebuah titik hitam. Momoi langsung bergerak sigap dan mendekat ke arah Murasakibara.

"Jadi bagaimana Mukkun? Kau sudah dapat darimana cairan itu?" tanyanya.

Pria tinggi di sampingnya itu menganggk malas. Tanpa bicara apa-apa dia mengambil sepack pocky yang dari tadi menganggur di atas meja. Membuka bungkusnya dan mulai memakan isinya. Tiga stick sekligus.

"Mm, sudah. Ada tiga pusat –nyamm."

Momoi memperhatikan layar komputer patner kerjanya seksama. Tiga titik berwarna merah itu tersebar acak. Senyum puas terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

Dia mengangguk, katanya sambil tersnyum puas, "Baiklah, akan kulaporkan ini pada Akashi-kun dan Nebuya-san untuk kelanjutan izin."

Cepat-cepat, gadis itu kembali ke mejanya yang penuh buku. Mengambil gagang telpon yang tenggelam dalam kertas-kertas laporan dan langsung mengubungi Akashi.

"Kabar baik Akashi-kun!"

* * *

Setelah laporan penemuan itu ia laporkan pada Akashi. Yang ditanggapi dengan nada puas oleh pemimpin divisi empat itu. Well, tentu saja melacak adalah hal mudah untuk tim mereka. Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah berhasil dapat hasil yang diinginkan. Momoi kembali melihat layar komputer di depan Murasakibara. Ada satu titik berwarna beda. Hanya satu, berwarna hitam.

"Ini apa?" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk titik hitam di layar dengan telunjuknya. Tadi Akashi berpesan untuk mencari kemana saja cairan itu dikirimkan.

Murasakibara yang sudah memakan snack baru berasa keju melirik Momoi dari sudut mata. "Mm –itu pameran –mmm –cairan itu terdeteksi di sana dan dikirim ke sana –mmm –rasanya ini kurang enak –mmm –Momo-chin punya yang rasa coklat?" dengan mulut mengunyah, Murasakibara menjawab malas. Dia terlalu fokus dengan rasa snack dalam mulutnya. Sukses membuat Momoi tersenyum terpaksa. Masih takjub dengan tingkah laku pria di sampingnya itu.

Momoi kembali memperhatikan layar komputer. Screen itu masih sama dengan titik yang masih sama. Tak lama kemudian, dahi putihnya mengkerut. Dia melihat alur pengiriman yang sudah dibuat Murasakibara dengan garis strip terpisah berwarna-warni untuk tiap titik.

Ada dua garis beda warna yang mengarah ke pameran itu.

"Ne, Mukkun, apa nama pameran ini?" tanya Momoi curiga. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu soal itu. Dan sejak dulu, intuisinya tidak boleh diragukan.

Si raksasa ungu dari divisi empat itu menatap malas ke arah komputer. Matanya menyipit, "Mm –Zaigon."

_Gotcha! _Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Momoi. Wanita itu kembali ke mejanya yang penuh buku dan hasil observasi. Dia segera mengambil gagang telpon dan memencet nomor tiga untuk panggilan kilat.

"Nebuya-san, kami minta akses untuk kode: aktifitas pameran seni Zaigon. Kami akan mulai melacak jejak pembunuh berantai dari situ," ucapnya terlalu semangat.

Wanita itu cepat-cepat mengosongkan bagian tengah mejanya dan membuka note yang selalu tersimpan dalam saku roknya. Dibukanya di bagian tengah. Pulpen sudah siap sedia di tangan.

"Ah, iya untuk aksesnya aku minta akses Ki-chan dan Kuroko-kun sekaligus," responnya sambil menulis sebaris kelimat di halaman kosong.

'Pameran Zaigon' jadi judul paling atas di halaman itu.

Pembicaraan berlangsung cukup lama. Sesekali, wanita itu mengangguk mendengar balasan Nebuya di ujung telpon. "Baik-baik," senyumnya kembali muncul, "eh, tidak bisa?" sayang sesaat kemdian langsung hilang. Diganti raut tanya yang tidak biasa.

Murasakibara sendiri sudah minggat dari kursi dan meja kerjanya ke pojok ruangan yang berisi sofa empuk dan tumpukan snack. Ia sudah mengambil snack ketiga. Kali ini wafer coklat-vanilla.

Di sisi Momoi, dahi gadis itu mengkerut-kerut. "Ehm, aku coba minta Mukkun nanti," balasnya lagi. Ekor mataya melirik Murasakibara lalu kembali ke buku catatannya. Halaman yang tadi kosong itu sudah terisi hampir setengah. "Baiklah jadi kami harus beli tiket?"

"Oke, aku mengerti." Bukunya ditutup. Pertanada negosiasi dengan Nebuya sudah selesai. Izin sudah di dapat walau beberapa hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Momoi tersenyum hambar mendengar ucapan Nebuya berikutnya. "Ya... kurasa begitu," tanggapnya standar. Sekali lagi ia mengangguk, "Nanti aku katakan pada Ki-chan soal yang itu. Iya secepatnya." Balasnya lagi, kali ini melihat jam lalu kembali fokus pada suara Nebuya, "Kasamatsu-san dan Moriyama-san kan?"

Dan setelah anggukan terakhir, Momoi menutup telpon dan duduk lemas di kursi terdekat.

Aah, pekerjaan baru menunggunya. Gadis itu bersandar dengan bibir menekuk.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Sebelemunya para pembaca sekalian, halo. Maaf atas re-upload ini. Sungguh diku minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya. Kemaren ada bagian yang kelewatan waktu kuperiksa lagi jadi, ini yang selesainya buat chapter 7. Maafkan aku sekali lagi :'(( aku buat dua dokumen soalnya. satu tunggal satu perchapter jadi kadang nggak singkron. sekali lagi maaf yang untuk Hyori Sagi atas koreksinya malash nama Riko, KuroAmalia, Nearo O'nealy, da Shoujo Record, terimakasih sudah review di chapter tujuh yang kemarin :) maaf ya aku re-upload lagi, aku harap ini tidak mengganggu!

teriamkasih juga untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!


	8. Blitzkrieg

**A Serial Murder (Monochrome)**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), semua yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jangan coba mencari di dunia nyata.

Summary: Ini adalah sebuah awal untuk sebuah aksi. Dan wujud dari sebuah intuisi. Zaigon adalah tempat pertama. jadi, apa dan bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah keberhasilan untuk SG atau keberhasilan itu malah miliknya? si pria di balik layar?

* * *

Ruang monitor yang jadi pusat ruang simulasi adalah tempat teknologi ke-dua terbaik yang dipasang di bangunan SG. Untuk teknologi terbaik pertama, tentu saja selalu ada di tangan Reo.

Isi ruang monitor, seperti namanya, kebanyakan berisi layar monitor dan beberapa hardware pendukung. Layar-layar tipis transparan biru muda itu menampilkan setting simulasi yang akan ter-_apply _di bagian 'simulasi' yang ada di luar ruang monitor. Dan semua setting yang ada di atas layar sana hanya bisa diubah oleh anggota tim Omega divisi 4.

Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Shigehiro, dan satu lagi si anggota yang lebih berlaku sebagai ketua, Nijimura. Hanya empat orang tersebut itu yang bisa seenak hati mengotak-atik dan mengganti setting isi ruang simulasi. Pengecualian khusus untuk bagian senjata dan rencana. Kise dan Kuroko dengan agresif menenuntut kalau dua lapangan itu adalah garapan mereka yang tidak boleh disentuh dan diubah paduannya.

Jadi misal, setting simulasi:

_**.**_

_**Weapon on use: FN-57(40 amo limited), Tranquilizer (20 shoot limit no rechange) | **__**change**_

_Area setting: Hutan, rawa berlumpur, tambahan dua atau tiga serigala dan dua jenis ular, satu gedung markas | more setting_

_Jumlah penyerang: lima belas sniper, empat pistol, tiga belas tranquilizer, sebelas paduan | more setting_

_Dynamite activation: Yes | change_

_Dynamite counts: empat, terpisah jauh | more setting_

_**Plan on track: Serangan grilya | change**_

_**Enemies's weapon: AK-47, DSR-Precision DSR 50, HK-416, HK M-23, Barreta 92, Glock all unit | change**_

_Enemies ability: matrial art medium level, keakuratan tembak keseluruhan 89% | more setting_

_Duration: 4-5 jam, berhenti lima menit tiap 45 menit periode untuk pengisian amo | more setting_

_More_

_Set Story:_

_Kalian ditugaskan dalam sebuah misi pembersihan. Target kalian adalah menghilangkan segala jejak bukti dan mengamankan bukti yang disembunyikan dalam gedung. _

_Keterangan dasarnya..._

_._

Dan seterusnya berisi detail misi yang harus diselesaikan dalam ruang simulasi. Kegagalan, tentu saja tidak ditoleransi. Tiap kegagalan mengakibatkan setting cerita diulang dan durasi waktu di perpanjang 20% dari batas waktu asli.

Bagian pemilihan senjata dan rencana akan langsung terkunci sehingga tidak bisa diubah kecuali kuncinya dubuka, yang mana hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Kise dan Kuroko.

"magazine... Baretta, Glock, FN, ehm, Baretta bagus sih. Yang 92 aku suka modelnya. Apa kusuruh pakai revolver saja ya?" si pirang itu menggumam. Jemarinya menggeser-geser slide dalam layar. Dia menatap layar di depannya bingung. Melihat-lihat bentuk senjata yang ada di atas layar bingung. Jenis-jenis pistol dengan model revolver dan magazine ada di sana.

"Tapi kalau revolver, _iyaa, _tidak relistis untuk misi asli. Itu senjata tambahan kalau kepepet," lanjutnya. Akhirnnya pilihan jatuh pad sub-katagori magazine. Pistol-pistol unggul keluaran produsen ternama seperti Bartta, Glock, FN dan HK tampil di layar. Kise menggaruk poninya. Mentok lagi.

Dia melihat Kuroko yang sudah tenggelam dalam dunia settingnya. Ah, Kise bahkan belum selesai bagian dasarnya.

"Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi itu takut pada apa sih?"

Kuroko melirik sekilas lalu kembali pada layar touch-screen yang sedang ia utak-atik, "bertemu orang seperti Takao-kun dan mengorek semua informasi pribadinya lalu disebar ke orang lain."

Kise melongos. "Bukan yang begitu Kurokocchi, dia ada fobia atau trauma apa begitu?" ulangnya bertanya.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari Kuroko. Di bagiannya, dia langsung mengakses data Midorima dan mengirimkan satu file lengkap itu pada Kise. "Kau bisa buka arsip Kise-kun." Sahutnya.

Begitu, data Midorima muncul di layar, Kise nyengir serba salah. Dilahatnya data itu sambil menguap sekali.

**FileMidorimaShintaroEagleFS.**

"Sankyuu," ucapnya pada Kuroko yang ditanggapi sebatas anggukan. Kise langsung membuka datanya dan kembali melanjutkan setting-nya sendiri.

Dibagian Kuroko, pria itu sudah selesai dengan bagian Aomine. Tinggal memilih senjata yang sudah dikategorikan oleh Kise. Disentuhnya tulisan **change **di bagian _**Enemies's weapon**_. Layar berganti dengan table.

**.**

**Silakan memilih rangkaian yang sudah disiapkan pria tampan bersahaja ketua Tim Omega~ **(sumpah, ini hasil otak-atik Kise)

_**Sec 1 : katagori senjata adalah serangan jarak jauh dan menengah dengan padua senapan serbu. **_

_**Sec 2 : katagori senjata adalah sarangan jarak dekat dan menengah.**_

_**Sec 3 : katagori senjata adalah pelumpuh jarak dekat dengan senjata api jenis peluru magezin.**_

_**Sec 4 : katagori senjata adalah serangan jarak jauh, menengah, dan dekat.**_

_**Sec 5 : katagori senjata adalah paduan senjata serbu dengan tranquilizer.**_

_**Sec 6 : Hell**_

_**More -please reset all key before choosing**_

**.**

Setelah melihat-lihat katagori yang sudah diset oleh Kise secara detail. Pilihan kuroko akhirnya jatuh pada **Sec 2**. Disentuhnya **Sec 2 ** lalu langsung disimpan. Peembaharuan berlangsung tak sampai semenit. Kuroko dihadapkan lagi dengan keseluruhan setting. Pria itu melihat lekat hasil kerjanya secara total. Begitu puas, dia ganti melirik Kise.

"Kise-kun, aku sudah selesai untuk bagian Aomine-kun. Bagaimana dengan bagi-"

Tidur.

Kise tidur.

Kuroko membungkam mulut. Kata-katanya berhenti sebelum selesai begitu melihat si pirang itu tidur sambil menyender ke tembok terdekat. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu bergerak ke arah layar yang tadi diutak-atik Kise. Setting di sana baru setangah selesai.

Ya ampun, ini namanya dia yang ketambahan tugas.

Diliriknya Kise yang tidur sekali lagi.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar. Kuroko mulai mengutak-atik layar setting yang tadi di kerjakan Kise. _Sudahlah biarkan saja_, pikirnya. Toh, si pirang itu memeng kelelahan dari kemarin. Tidak tidur 3 x 24 jam pasti benar-benar menguras tenaga kan? Jadi kali ini, lebih baik biarkan saja.

* * *

Di ruang ke tiga paling luas milik divisi 4. Kantor si ketua divis, Akashi Seijuuro. Pria itu menatap peta 2D di atas kertas. Cetak biru gedung serba guna di daerah Saitama –daerah pertokoan –yang akan dijadikan tempat pameran Zaigon berlangsung. Di sisi kiri kertas peta, nama-nama peserta, para seniman yang akan berpartisipasi dalam pameran itu tertera dalam bentuk list.

Di sisi kanan peta, ada delapan bidak catur dan satu miniatur patung malaikat. Bidak-bidak catur itu terdiri dari empat pion dan empatnya lagi kuda. Warna hitam dan putih. Akashi menyusun bidak-bidak itu di atas peta. Setelah selesai, ditempatkannya miniatur si malaikat di tengah-tengah formasi.

Pria itu menyeringai tipis dan tertawa pelan sebelum menggoyang miniatur malaikat itu jatuh.

"Tidak akan kulewatkan," bisiknya sebelum berdiri dan membuka laci. Mengambil kunci dari dalam sana kemudian berjalan ke arah gantungan mantel. Akashi memakai jaketnya, dimasukkannya kunci tadi ke dalam saku.

Kali ini, ia mengambil handphone di atas meja yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Menyentuh layarnya, memasukkan password, lalu masuk ke dalam buku telpon. Jarinya dengan cepat menggeser scrol dan menekan pada sebuah nama. Ditekannya tulisan **panggil, **lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Datang ke tempatku setengah jam lagi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapnya singkat begitu panggilannya di jawab di sebrang sana. Sambil mendengar pertanyaan orang yang di telponnya, Akashi bergerak keluar dari ruangannya. Melewati pintu dan keluar.

Seringai itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

* * *

Seperti yang diingatnya terakhir kali, rumah Monochrome persis jelas seperti itu. Begitu pintu dibuka, yang ditangkap matanya adalah gelap. Lampu ruangan mati. Begitu dinyalakan dan penerengan bisa memantulkan wujud benda-benda dan perabotan dalam rumah ke arah matanya. Yang didapati Imayoshi adalah ruang tamu model simple, minimalis.

Tembok di potrait dengan warna putih berhiaskan seni lukis warna hitam di bagian sudut. Setahu Imayoshi, dilukis secara manual oleh si pemilik rumah. Sofa di tengah ruangan ada tiga, semuanya berwarna hitam dengan bantal sofa yang berwarna putih. lebih detailnya soal sofa di sana, ada dua tunggal dan satu memanjang. Di bagian tengah susunan sofa, ada meja marmer putih. Seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari marmer. Dan di atas meja, ada vas kaca berwarna hitam, diisi satangakai lily putih.

"_Yare-yare_, dasar," ucap Imayoshi melihat pemandangan lama itu. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu yang langsung terkunci otomatis.

Imayoshi meletakkan kelang cat yang dilebelinya tanggungan di atas meja lalu membanting tubuh ke sofa panjang. Pendingin ruangan langsung menyapa kulitnya begitu jaket bahan yang dipakainya di lepas dan disampirkan ke punggung kursi.

"Aah," desahnya bahagia. Nyaman sekali rasanya setelah terhindar dari panas matahari dan berat cat sial yang sejak tadi membuat pusing kepala.

Pria itu menatap lurus ke dapan ke dinding kosong di depannya yang di tengahnya dipajangi lukisan. Wujud seorang wanita cantik, menawan, dengan mata sayu yang memantulkan kehilangan, terpotrait apik dalam bingkai. Matanya kosong tanpa punya rona kehidupan. Di sekelilingnya, rambatan tanaman berduri berwarna hitam dihiasi mawar ungu membelit. Dress putih bernoda darah milik perempuan itu menjadikan lukisannya makin sempurna. Kesan kelam yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

Imayoshi berdiri. Menghadap langsung ke lukisan yang familiar buatnya itu. Tiap masuk ke rumah Monochrome, pemandangan itu selalu membuatnya berdecak sebentar. Menghabiskan beberapa waktunya di depan lukisan itu sambil diam tak berkutik.

"_Enchented_, judul yang tidak sesuai, Mr. MC," bisiknya sambil melirik bagian sudut lukisan yang dibubuhi tanda nama si pembuat.

Imayoshi tersenyum tipis setelah puas memperhatikan tiap sudut lukisan itu. Dia melenggang kembali ke sofa dan duduk di sana.

Senyum lebar kini mengisi wajahnya bersamaan matanya yang menjelajah isi rumah, "Nah, sekarang waktunya mengacak-acak isi rumahmu~"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Teman-temans sekalian, teriamkasih atas reviewnya dan koreksinya soal typo(s), Rei sudah coba perbaiki. Semoga lebih enak dibaca. Dan kalaupun masih ada yang terlewatkan, tolong kabari saja :) Mataku emang selalu awam kalau ngurusin typo(s)... nggak pernah becus T,T

Terimakasih sekali lagi atas tegurannya :D

Oh dan buat senjata-senjata itu, aku tahu dari internet jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Aku juga belum pernah pake senjata soalnya :3


End file.
